BiLove
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Al quedar mudo aprendio a decir lo que sentia con su cuerpo, por eso descubrió que el cuerpo no importa, no el genero, hombre o mujer da lo mismo, sólo el interior vale. Una historia entre el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari, y los hijos de Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridas lectoras.**

**Después de pensarlo, decidí hacer un fic un tanto extraño.**

**Este no es mi estilo ni nunca he hecho un fic así, pero todas sabemos que el ShikaTema en Naruto es un hecho, ¿así que porque no dedicarme a sus hijos?**

**Pareja: Mizuki/Sakushika/Ren.............La pareja formal aun no esta decidida**

**Advertencias: Lemon, lime, yaoi. (Por el momento) **

**Genero: Romance/Drama.**

**Resumen: SakuShika era el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari, el menor de sus dos hermanas; sin embargo, debido a su enferma condición nunca pudo ser ninja, al llegar a la adolescencia una infección le dejo mudo y decidió aislarse del mundo, sus padres lo llevaron a Suna pero su único amigo, Ren, quien recién había descubierto su amor por él, decidió acompañarlo. Hasta que llega la hermana de Ren, Mizuki, con un carácter tan alegre como el de su padre, y con sus mismos ojos capaces de fijarse en cualquier chico.**

**Ren no es gay, únicamente ama a Shika, a ningún otro hombre o mujer.**

**Mizuki no ama a Sakushika, aunque si le quiere como a ningún antiguo novio, pero quiere mostrarle las maravillas de la vida que se ha perdido.**

**Shika no tiene interés en ninguno, a él no le interesa el genero, sólo quiere a alguien a su lado para curar sus heridas. Ren lo hace con ternura y cariño, y Mizuki con alegría y comprensión.**

**_Este fic tendra contenido homosexual, sino te gusta el genero no lo leas ni pierdas tu tiempo en dejar comentarios que serán borrados._**

* * *

-Te amo.

El susurro de Ren había logrado hacer estremecerlo. Le tenía sujeto por las manos y lo miraba con temor. Pero era su amigo, solo eso, y era hombre. A él no le importaba el género, un hombre o una mujer le daba lo mismo, él buscaba la belleza interior, el cuerpo no tenía ningún interés.

Lo que si lo tenia era la amistad que había entre ambos, habían sido amigos desde niños, bueno, desde que él era un niño. Se conocían por sus padres, pero la diferencia de edades había provocado que no se acercaran del todo. Lo mismo había pasado con todos los demás, la edad era demasiado grande como para que le permitiera acercarse a los demás.

Su historia era que, al haber nacido cuando sus padres ya eran muy grandes, lo había alejado de otras personas. Cuando sus hermanas salían a divertirse, él era apenas un bebé. Todos los hijos de los amigos de sus padres eran casi de la misma edad, pero él no encajaba, excepto en los hijos de Naruto.

Cuando era niño solía jugar con la hija de Naruto, una linda chica rubia un año menor que él, eran casi inseparables; al menos en los momentos que estaba sano. Desde que nació su salud no fue buena, el embarazo de su madre había sido complicado y casi muere al nacer, tardó varias semanas que les dejaran a sus padres llevarlo a casa.

Pero nunca mejoro, siempre fue muy débil y continuamente se enfermaba. Fiebres, desmayos, mareos, vomito, infecciones, dolores y demás eran cosa de todos los días. En realidad, siempre pensó que no viviría mucho, pero ahí estaba.

Tenía dieciocho años y estaba escuchando la confesión de su amigo.

Ren era más grande que él, así que de niños no fueron unidos. Pero la vida los había unido. Al ser tan delicado, sus padres lo habían llevado a una escuela normal, a la misma que su primera hermana había ido, de cualquier forma, él no quería ser ninja.

Pero ser el chico débil e inteligente no era algo bueno ahí, así que se había convertido en un blanco perfecto, y por mucho que su amiga Mizuki quisiera defenderlo era imposible. La chica asistía a la misma escuela que él también porque soñaba con ser cocinera y prepararle mucha comida a su padre.

Una vez, la madre de Sakushika le había dicho que su nombre significaba literata. Entonces el deseo por convertirse en escritor nunca pudo reprimirlo. Escribía toda clase de cosas, cuentos, narraciones, canciones y poemas, siempre tenia una idea que plasmar y lo hacia con tanta belleza que era inigualable.

Eso fue lo que le llevo a su ruina, una tarde después de clases, Ryo, el chico más rudo de la escuela lo había acorralado contra una pared y le golpeo en el estomago, luego le arrastró hasta un callejón donde lo esperaban sus amigos. Le quitaron sus cosas y lo golpearon pidiéndole el dinero, pero alguien había revisado su mochila y encontró la libreta que utilizaba para escribir.

A los chicos les hizo gracia que un niño de doce años escribiera poesía y no tardaron es seguir golpeándolo. Hasta que apareció un chico de piel aperlada, con su cabello rojo y hermosos ojos azules. En seguida lo reconoció como el hermano de su amiga.

Ren era un adolescente cuatro años mayor que él, pero era ninja y su cuerpo no era ninguna gracia. Le defendió e hizo correr a los chicos, pero cuando había vuelto a verlo, Sakushika estaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad y poco después caía desmayado.

Aquello era por lo único bueno que le habían traído sus enfermedades. El poder conocer a Ren.

Ese día Ren lo llevó al hospital y no volvió a separarse de él nunca. Salían los tres juntos, Mizuki, Ren y él, pero el día que Sakushika había tenido su primer sueño húmedo, se acercó más a Ren. Buscando la comprensión y explicaciones de otro hombre.

Cuando tenía catorce años, quedo mudo de una infección en la garganta. La mayor de sus hermanas, un retrato de su madre desde el cabello hasta los ojos, tenía entonces veintiocho años y estaba casada con el único hijo de Neji y Tenten; la siguiente tenía veintiséis, era una ninja de cabello y ojos castaños que vivía sola. Él era idéntico a su padre, sino fuera porque tenía los ojos verdes, dirían que eran la misma persona a diferentes edades. Aunque él era muy joven para vivir solo, por eso no hubo problemas cuando sus padres decidieron ir a vivir a Suna y alejarse de todo eso.

Ren tenia entonces dieciocho años y era capaz de cuidarse solo, por eso había pedido al Kazekague que le permitiera trabajar ahí. Claro que Gaara en cuando supo que el único amigo de su sobrino quería acompañarlo, había dicho que si tan rápido que Shikamaru y Temari no pudieron opinar. A ellos no les gustaba que el chico dejara su vida ni se alejara de sus padres, pero su hijo acababa de entrar en una profunda depresión por quedarse sin voz y ellos harían lo que fuera.

Sasushika se había despedido de Mizuki quien lloró en sus brazos, le habría gustado decirle que se volverían a encontrar pero ya no podía decir nada. Tuvo que trasmitirle su cariño con un beso en la frente a falta de palabras. Luego se fue de ahí.

Él terminó sus estudios en una escuela particular para discapacitados, mientras que sus padres y Ren contrataron a alguien que les enseñara como comunicarse con señas. Y entre ellos tres tuvieron que cuidarlo del mundo que no podía comprenderlo, y también de él.

Aun recordaba las muchas noches que su madre se quedo a dormir con él, o como su padre había dejado de dormir tantas horas para llevarlo a salir, o las muchas visitas de Ren a media noche para secarle las lagrimas. Hasta ese día, sólo Ren lo había visto llorar.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera su prima Akari, la hija de su tío Kankuro había establecido una relación muy grande con él. A los únicos amigos que quería eran a Mizuki y a Ren.

En realidad, había una semana se había al fin mudado con Ren, les había tomado meses convencer a Temari de que estaría bien y le diera permiso de irse de casa, no sin antes que ella le diera cajas de medicinas e instrucciones a Ren, cosas que por supuesto él ya se sabia de memoria. Esa tarde habían terminado de abrir la última caja y Ren cocino para celebrarlo, pero al terminar se acercó hasta él y se arrodillo a su lado.

-Te amo.- Volvió a susurrarle Ren todavía sin soltarlo.- No te lo dije antes porque tenia miedo de que si lo hiciera no quisieras mudarte conmigo. Te amo Shika.- Le había acariciado la mejilla y mirado directamente a los ojos, el verde y el azul fundiéndose hermosamente. Ren era de piel bronceada, pelirrojo y con los ojos azules más hermosos que podía haber junto con los de su hermana, pero él no esta interesado en un chico guapo, aun si este era inteligente, gracioso, amable y cariñoso con él.

Sakushika se soltó de la mano de él y retiró la otra de su rostro.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando?-_ Preguntó moviendo sus temblorosas manos.

-No lo sé, sólo sucedió, ¿Cuándo? Lo supe cuando tus padres me dijeron que te traerían a Suna, no podía dejar de pensar que no volvería a verte y eso me estaba matando, por eso decidí venir contigo. Claro que tú eras un adolescente de catorce y a mis dieciocho años el ser ninja me hizo madurar, así que sabia que no podía dejártelo saber, la diferencia de edades era mucho, y así ha sido siempre, pero ahora no se nota tanto y tenia que confesártelo.

Sasushika se mordió el labio inferior, desde siempre había sido un chico muy dulce al que no le gustaba ver sufrir a los demás, por su carácter y porque seguía escribiendo algunos se burlaban y le decían que parecía chica, pero a él no le importada, sólo no quería que dañaran a sus seres queridos.

Y él quería a Ren, pero no le amaba, le quería como se quiere a un amigo, a un buen amigo, nada más. Sabía que Ren había tenido novias antes de conocerlo, luego cuando fueron amigos dejó de tener, y finalmente cuando llegaron a Suna, había tenido encuentros con chicas, pero eran relaciones libres puramente de sexo, y nunca llegó a conocer a nadie.

-No soy homosexual, Shika.- Siguió diciendo Ren.- No me gustan los hombres ni las mujeres, me gustas tú, exclusivamente tú. No puedo ver a nadie como te veo a ti.

_-Ren, yo…_

Ren le sujetó las manos y las acarició con su dedo pulgar.

-Sé que no me amas, pero ya dije que tenía que confesártelo. También sé que buscas amor, y yo quiero darte ese amor. Eres el ser más bondadoso que hay y estar junto a ti hace que cualquiera se sienta bendecido. Las personas adoran estar a tu lado porque tienes una luz interior como ninguna otra. Has sufrido mucho y aun así te preocupas por los demás. No te estoy pidiendo que me digas nada ni que renuncies a la búsqueda del amor, simplemente que me mires y si encuentras a alguien más, me recuerdes.

Shika sacó las manos negando con la cabeza.

_-Yo no quiero buscar el amor, creo en él pero lastima a veces, no tengo miedo de amar pero no quiero salir gente como si fuera…como si fuera…Ren, quiero encontrar a alguien especial, si yo me enamoro o decido salir con alguien, será porque lo nuestro es maravilloso. _

-Debes salir con chicas si quieres conocer al amor de tu vida…o con chicos.- Dijo sonriéndole, claramente esperando una oportunidad.

_-¿Y si me lastiman?_

-No dejaré que nadie te lastime, cachorro.

Cachorro era la forma en que le decía cuando estaban a solas, porque se reía de que era apenas un niño, dieciocho y veintidós años. Ahora veía que era la forma en que había lidiado con las edades que no le habían permitido acercársele cuando eran más jóvenes, pero ya no se notaba una diferencia con la que pudieran tacharlo de pervertido por amar a un menor.

-¿Lo harás por mi? ¿Saldrás con otras personas para que puedas conocer más? Desearía ser yo quien te mostrara el mundo, pero tu no eres gay, tienes que probar con chicas para que puedas decidirte antes de que yo intente algo. No puedo ser tan egoísta y no dejarte elegir.

_-Eres muy importante para mi, no quiero perderte. No, prefiero no salir con nadie a ver como sufres por verme con otra persona. Tal vez no te ame a ti, pero eso no significa que saldré a buscar a alguien. No quiero, no me obligaras. _

_-_Por favor, cachorro, es importante para mi. Sino lo haces yo no podré acercarme a ti. Prométemelo.

Sakushika negó con la cabeza, no dispuesto a ceder sólo por una dulce voz y mirada suplicante. Pero Ren se puso de pie y lo jalo para que hiciera lo mismo. Luego lo abrazo y Shika hundió la cabeza contra su pecho. Ren era alto y tenía un cuerpo musculoso, Shika era delgado y aunque era de una estatura poco más que promedio, no podía alcanzar a Ren,

Entonces asintió con la cabeza, cediendo al fin. No saldría con chicas, no, repetía, a él no le importaba el genero, en realidad, tan no le importaba, que nunca había besado a alguien, y sus sueños húmedos de niño no los recordaba, aunque desaparecieron poco después. Pero eso hacia feliz a Ren, y era su amigo, habían pasado momentos que no viviría con nadie más.

Luego se separo de Ren con una decisión, si él cedía, también lo tendría que hacer su amigo.

_-Esta bien, tu dices que quieres que salga ¿No? Pues saldré con chicas, pero para ser justos, también saldré con un chico.- _Ren miró hacia un lado, claramente dolido pero aceptándolo. Shika le tomó el rostro entre las manos para que volviera a verlo y pudiera seguir haciendo señas sabiendo que estaba siendo tomado en cuenta.-_Pero únicamente uno, y quiero que seas tú._

La boca de Ren se abrió ligeramente, mucho menos que sus ojos, por un largo momento ninguno dijo nada y eso ya estaba haciendo que Shika sintiera temor, miedo por lo que pudiera decidir Ren. Pero luego su amigo respiro profundo y le sonrío antes de envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo, muy fuerte para su delgado cuerpo, pero a él no le importo. Ren siempre había sido cuidadoso al tocarlo y limitaba bastante su fuerza, no dejaría que ahora también la disminuyera y con ella su felicidad.

Sonriendo, también le abrazó cruzando los brazos por su cintura. Estaba por descubrir una nueva etapa en su vida. No conocía mujeres más que a su prima así que conseguir una chica con quien salir iba a ser difícil, pero la buscaría, haría cualquier cosa por su amigo.

* * *

**No se que me pico para que decidiera hacerlo, pero Shika es tan sexi que si lo hiciera escritor seria irresistible, asi que decidi hacerle una copia exacta anque con los ojos verdes. **

**En el proximo capitulo saldra la hermana de Ren ya, espero les guste y sean de mente abierta.**

**Saludos y espero comentarios si les gusta ^-^**

_**NaraVillbs**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Este fic tendra contenido homosexual, sino te gusta el genero no lo leas ni pierdas tu tiempo en dejar comentarios que serán borrados._**

* * *

En los años que tenían de conocerse, había aprendido a ver cuando pasaba algo, cuando el más mínimo movimiento delataba el nerviosismo, bastaba siquiera una mirada para saber que algo le sucedía a Ren, por lo que acercándose a él le abraza por la espalda y entrelaza las manos sobre su torso. Ren se tensiona y luego se relaja, colocando sus manos sobre las de de Shika.

La situación es tan irreal que le cuesta aceptar que es él quien esta haciéndolo. Pero no se detiene a pensar mucho porque Ren le esta acariciando las manos y la piel esta cosquillándole. Apoya su frente contra la espalda y deja salir un suspiro satisfecho, claro que Ren no le escucha pero puede sentir el aliento contra su piel desnuda.

Ren siempre entrena solamente en pantalones cortos y le gusta que otros le miren, no siente vergüenza ni pudor con nada, en realidad siempre ha preferido salir del baño desnudo después de una duche. Hasta entonces a Sakushika no le había importado, tantas veces que fueron juntos a baños termales que se conocen completamente.

Pero Ren se le ha declarado hace unas horas y ahora verlo entrenar, con su piel brillante y algunos mechones de cabello pegados a su rostro hacen que las cosas sean diferentes. No lo esta viendo de una manera sexual, simplemente ahora es conciente de las cosas.

Pero él no es una chica, no siente pena ni se ha sonrojado, es un chico, es amable y bondadoso, si, pero no es una chica, es mucho más atrevido que eso y es hora de sacarlo al fin.

Cuando dejó de tener esos sueños húmedos, nunca se acarició el mismo, ni tampoco estuvo con nadie. Quería sentir otra piel contra la suya, quería escuchar a alguien gemirle al oído y sentir que desfallecía de placer. Se preguntaba si seria muy apresurado intentar algo con Ren.

Sabía que si, primero debía atender que era lo que tanto le preocupaba a Ren. Por eso lo soltó y rodeó para mirarlo de frente. Dios, Ren siempre era muy apuesto, y cuando recién había terminado de entrenar aun más. Pero ahora veía que no sólo era apuesto, era sensual. Tan tentador. Todos esos años sin sexo, sin un orgasmo lo habían llevado a un letargo, pero ahora despertaba finalmente y con sus sentidos deseosos de ser saciados. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró el pecho de su amigo, lo que daría por inclinarse y morder aquellas pequeña y sonrosadas…

-Shika…mi cara esta arriba.- Ren lucia divertido, y aunque parecía que quisiera burlarse de su desliz, sus ojos chispeaban con una felicidad deslumbrante. Como si acabaran de concederle su mayor deseo. Luego estaba inclinado para abrazarlo y acariciando su espalda, respirando en su cuello y de vez en cuando sus uñas se encajaban en la ropa de Shika.- Joder…no me lo pongas más difícil.

Shika se sorprendió tanto cuando Ren llevó sus dedos apenas un poco más debajo de su espalda que terminó por juntarse a su cuerpo. No sabía si porque quería alejarse de esa mano que tan peligrosamente quería llegar a su trasero, o si por el contrario era porque le había gustado tanto que quería sentir más de ese cuerpo.

Lo que si supo fue que aquello que estaba presionado contra su vientre era la erección que Ren comenzaba a tener, también fue conciente de que aquel sonido tan excitante y que le erizó la piel era el gemido de su amigo. Kamisama, eso se sentía realmente bien. No tenía ningún remordimiento, en realidad todos en su familia sabían que a él no le interesaba el físico, por lo que lo consideraban como bisexual, él decía ser bilove, el poder de amar a ambos cuerpos.

Suerte o coincidencia, el jardín trasero que Ren usaba para entrenar estaba rodeado de paredes y nadie podía verlos, a menos que hubiera algún humano con alas y que casualmente pasara justo encima, le valía un soberano…

Oh…eso era…Dioses…Ren estaba besándole el cuello y mordiendo cuidadosamente su piel. ¿Cómo se sentiría eso mismo pero más apasionadamente? ¿Cómo se sentiría estar en el suelo mientras toda su piel era mordida y venerada al mismo tiempo por Ren? Tenía que ser…caliente, a juzgar por como su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse. Si tan sólo Ren le arrancara la camisa, quizá así la temperatura bajara un poco…o quizá sólo la haría subir.

Luego, sin sabe como-y sin importarle-estaba contra una pared, apretando los hombros de su amigo y con los ojos cerrados. Ren se apoyaba con una mano en la pared tras él, y con la otra le acariciaba una pierna, hasta hacer que subiera la misma y flexionara semi rodeando sus caderas. Pero Ren era alto y sus entrepiernas no podían tocarse.

Un momento ¿Desde cuando pensaba él que quería sentir la entrepierna de su amigo contra la suya? Ah si, desde que el maldito hizo que su cuerpo despertara. Así que soltando uno de sus hombros, y con esa acción dejando ir parte de su cordura, tomo la mano que Ren tenía contra la pared e hizo que le tocara el muslo.

Pude que fuera porque no se necesitaba ser un genio, porque su amigo lo conocía realmente bien, o porque también lo deseara. Fuera lo que fuera, Ren había comprendido y tomándole lo alzo. Ahora si podían tocarse y Shika sujetaba firmemente la cintura de su amigo con ambas piernas mientras él lo sostenía con ambas manos por su trasero. Presionándolo tanto que no sabia que era más duro, si la pared en su espalda o la erección contra la propia.

Pero si sabia cual le gustaba más.

Mierda. Si Ren seguía besándole así aquel maravilloso punto debajo de su oreja terminaría por correrse sin más.

Hacia calor, mucho calor. Era el desierto, era el sol, tenia que ser eso, tenia que. No era posible que se sintiera tan bien. Era inhumano.

¡No! No, no, no, no. ¡Eso estaba mal! Ren estaba preocupado, debería hablar con él, debería aclarar dudas, debería…

-Humm…

Debería dejar de pensar y concentrarse, debería besar y morder aquellas tetillas que tanto deseaba. Si, eso debería de hacer.

Removiéndose logro que Ren lo soltara y bajara al suelo, luego él tuvo que presionarle de los hombros hacia abajo hasta ponerlo de rodillas, luego lo tumbo en el suelo. No era su culpa aquello, era de Ren, si el tonto no gimiera tan eróticamente…

Ren era dominante por naturaleza, pero pensaba mandarlo a meterse todas sus armas por el culo si se atrevía a ponerle algún pero a aquello.

Pero Ren no tenía ningún problema con estar acostado en el suelo arenoso si era él quien estaba arriba acariciándolo. En realidad, tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando la pequeña boca se cerró en su sensible tetilla. Era tanto el placer, tanto el anhelo de que eso pasara, tanto el amor que le tenia, que sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas.

-Shika…cachorro.

Dependiendo de la situación, ese apodo le hacia rodar los ojos, sonreírle, arrojarle algún objeto pequeño o animarle el día, pero ahora le veía un uso más y por ello se ganaba una suave mordidita. Ren se arqueo y gimió más larga y profundamente. Él lo miró confundido, nadie podía sentir tan placer por una acción tan pequeña. Por lo que separándose un momento uso sus manos.

_-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? Yo no sé…_

Ren le sujeto las manos como unas horas atrás y las beso, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Es maravilloso, pero no se trata de cómo lo hagas, sino de con quien lo haces. Un simple roce tuyo me causa más placer que el que pude conocer en cualquier otra vida.

Esa era respuesta suficiente para que continuara, si bien no tenía planeado perder su virginidad en ese momento, si había otras formas de tener un orgasmo. Llevo ambas manos a la cinturilla de los pantaloncillos de Ren, sin ser concientes de que ambos se remojaban los labios al mismo tiempo, hubo un sonido sordo y se dio cuenta de que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Mucho antes de que decidiera abrir, Ren se había sentado y aun con él en su regazo estaba abrazándole.

-No abras.- Pero él se Safo de sus brazos. ¿Desde cuando a Ren le gustaba tanto abrazarlo? No es como sino lo hubiera hecho antes, pero ahora era más frecuente. Es nueva costumbre era…bueno, no incomoda, era agradable, pero también muy extraña.

_-¿Y si es algo importante? Podrías tener una misión.- _Antes de que le contestara ya estaba de pie y caminaba hacia la casa. Pero Ren se coloco frente a él rápidamente.

-Todo lo que hago es por nosotros ¿Comprendes? Porque te amo.

No, no lo comprendía. Era como escuchar el dialogo de un asesino en sus historias, cuando le decían a su novia que habían matado para protegerla. Claro que en sus historias generalmente seguía un beso, sexo, o una muerte.

De cualquier forma Ren ya estaba abriendo la puerta y para cuando él fue capaz de reaccionar y entrar también, vio a una linda rubia abrazada a Ren. Eso no le gustó nada, menos aun porque la chica tenía un cuerpo hermoso. Pero nadie le dio permiso de tocar a Ren, bueno, quizá su amigo, pero no le importaba. Ren no tenia porque darle permiso a nadie de tocarlo, a nadie que no fuera él.

-Hola Saki.- Saludó la chica sonriéndole luego de separarse de Ren, si notó o no las erecciones, no dijo nada. Pero sólo había una persona que le decía Saki, y hacia cuatro años de no verla.

Pero ahí estaba, la linda Mizuki. La amiga que había dejado hace tanto tiempo. Era una linda chica, con un cuerpo delgadamente perfecto, tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Las mismas diosas tenían que envidiarla.

¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cuando se había convertido en una chica tan hermosa? No es que antes no lo fuera, de niña siempre sobresalió entre las demás, pero el hecho era que ahora su cuerpo estaba desarrollado. Maravillosamente, tenia que admitir.

-¿No piensas saludar a mi hermana?- La sonrisa de Ren era sincera, aunque nerviosa.

Y todo pasó en un segundo. Su cuerpo había abrazado a la chica reaccionando solo y lo hacia tan fuerte como podía, y ella le regresaba el abrazo con la misma fuerza. Que diferente eran sus abrazos a los de Ren, sin importar que tan fuerte lo hiciera la chica no lo lastimaba, y no era el varonil aroma de Ren que lo envolvía, sino la suave fragancia de los lirios.

Ni su cuerpo era duro y grande, era suave y cada curva se amoldaba al cuerpo de él, también podía alcanzarla, esta vez no era él quien tenia la cabeza contra el pecho de otro, en lugar de eso, Mizuki podía descansar la mejilla en su hombro, y le acariciaba la espalda con dedos perezosos, trazando dibujos armoniosos. Su sonrisa no era la dulce de su hermano, era mucho más despierta, más divertida y alegre, tan llena de vida, tan feliz.

Tenía poco abrazándola y ya se estaba sintiendo como un niño a punto de cometer una travesura.

-Te he extrañado, Saki.- Murmuro ella y él le acarició una mejilla para responderle.

-Basta ya ¿quieren?- Pidió Ren y Sakushika tuvo que recordar que no estaban solos, aunque le hubiera gustado poder seguir abrazado un poco más a su amiga.

La conocía desde niña, había sido su primera amiga ¿Cómo no iba a quererla? La adoraba.

-Te has vuelto muy gruñón hermanito.- Mizuki parecía divertida y sus brazos estaban firmemente en torno a él con un gesto bastante posesivo.

-No te pases, Mizuki.- Advirtió Ren con los labios casi apretados y Shika supo que algo estaba mal, Ren nunca se enojaba, al menos procuraba no hacerlo delante de él. Entonces Mizuki lo había soltado y se sentó en un sillón divertida, confirmándoselo.

_-¿Qué esta pasando?_

Mizuki parpadeó confusa y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Podrían, por favor, hablar con la boca? No logro comprender lo que dices, Saki, sino es molestia preferiría leerte los labios.

Él asintió, tenia que hacer aquello bastante a menudo cuando hablaba con su prima, en ocasiones con su tío Kankuro y su esposa. Y aunque sus hermanas vivían en Konoha, cuando las visitaba tenia que usar un par de frases con la mayor. Si lo hacia de forma lenta y en frases pequeñas casi siempre terminaban por entenderle.

Ren simplemente la ignoró.

-Cachorro…

-Waa ¿ya le dices así? Que tierno.- No sabía si se estaba burlando o lo decía en serio, pero ninguna de las opciones le gustó a Ren, quien la miró de mal modo y la hizo callar.

-Veras, no es conciencia que yo te confesara hoy mis sentimientos, en realidad ya lo tenia planeado, por eso llame a mi hermana. Yo…- Miró hacia el suelo un momento antes de continuar, tomando aire y valor.- No sabía si aceptarías algo conmigo, pero rezaba porque si. Cuando vime a vivir contigo, era muy joven para dejar la casa, así que tuve que admitirle a mis padres porque lo hacia.-Shika lo miro sorprendido, aunque Mizuki parecía muy tranquila.- No fue malo ¿sabes? En realidad, siempre he pensado que el primer amor de mi padre fue un compañero suyo, claro que jamás lo ha dicho ni lo admitirá, pero así lo creo yo.

-Papá quiere a mamá.- Dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa.- Mucho, la ama. Pero probablemente, aunque la ame ahora a ella, su verdadero amor siempre será su amigo.

-Por eso logró comprenderme cuando le dije, creó que él también buscó a su compañero cuando se fue y trato de hacerlo volver. Y él no pudo quitarme a mí la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo, sólo que yo si logre estar contigo. Mis padres siempre han sabido que te amo, quizá lo sabían antes que yo.

-La única ignorante era yo.- Se quejó Mizuki de mala gana. Sakushika podía sentir la cabeza pesada y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. De verdad que esas cosas le pasaban varas veces al día, pero ese no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

-Tenías trece años ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dijeran que tu hermano mayor no solamente se iría con un amigo muy lejos, sino que además estaba enamorado de él?

Ella se removió en el sillón, estaba molesta y su mirada era fría, pero luego de unos segundos volvía a sonreírles.

-Oh por Dios, no sólo acabas de admitir en voz alta que amas a Saki, también lo haces frente a otra persona. De verdad esto es maravilloso.- Así que cuando dijo que lo de cachorro era tierno de verdad lo pensaba. Luego miró a Shika ya más seriamente.- Yo lo supe hace poco más de un año, cuando Ren mando una carta a mamá, ahí decía todo.

-Carta que no debiste leer.- Reprochó Ren, pero su hermana no lucia para nada arrepentida, incluso estaba sonriéndole.

-A lo que Ren quiere llegar, Saki.- Siguió en aquel tono juguetón.- Es a que me mando a llamar porque quería que probaras con ambos sexos, antes de decidirte. Llevo queriéndote desde que tengo quince años, cuando fuiste a casa para mi cumpleaños.

La cabeza, ahora sólo veía entre una humareda blanca ¿Debía decirlo o callar un poco más? No podía, simplemente no era sano que durante toda su vida fuera un ermitaño en quien nadie se interesaba románticamente, y luego dos hermanos se le declararan el mismo día.

Y hacia minutos se había estado…oh, lo que había hecho con Ren…

Las erecciones de ambos habían desaparecido, pero no el deseo. Después de todo, su amigo seguía ahí en pantaloncillos.

-¿Recuerdas que me prometiste salir con chicas?

Aun con la cabeza dándole vueltas, y el suelo moviéndose más rápido a cada segundo, se las arreglo para mover sus manos, aun si Mizuki no le entendía.

-_Lo tenías planeado. _

-Te dije que lo hacia por nosotros.

-Saki, Ren te ama, yo te quiero, sé que pensaras que debo retirarme porque es mi hermano y sus sentimientos son más grandes. Pero, no porque los míos sean así, son de menor valor. Aun si él lo ha sentido desde más tiempo, los míos son tan puros como los suyos. No tienes que elegir a ninguno ahora, en realidad, incluso podrías elegir a una tercera persona. Pero por lo que veo, le has prometido a mi hermano intentarlo con él, y con una chica también. ¿Podría ser yo? No hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos como lo has hecho con Ren, pero podría funcionar.

Era más de lo que podía soportar, dio un paso hacía atrás y trastabillo, recargándose en un mueble que no supo distinguir.

-Te aseguro que escojas a quien escojas, el otro aun será amigo de ti.- Hubo un silencio y luego ella se puso de pie y encaró a su hermano con las manos en la cintura.- ¿Es que tú no piensas decir nada? Estas ahí parado como…

-Cállate.- Susurró mirando a Sakushika.

Él mientras tanto sentía las piernas temblar, no ahora por favor, sólo no ahora. Su cuerpo nunca lo había querido al parecer, porque se esforzaba siempre en hacerlo rendirse. Al menos no vomitaría, pensó con amargo y burlesco consuelo antes de perder el sentido. Algo detuvo su caída, era firme y caliente, y olía tan bien. Quizá había muerto, porque aunque no sabía que era, no quería dejarlo ir.

Despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza y el estomago bailando alegremente. Intentó pararse rápido e ir al baño, sin recordar que los bruscos movimientos siempre terminaban con un mareo y una fuerte caída. Pero la misma sensación lo detuvo, calido, muy calido y reconfortante.

Era Ren, que lo sostenía por las caderas rodeándole con un brazo. Casi se sonroja al recordar lo que había pensado antes de desmayarse. Su amigo lo ayudo a llegar al baño y no se fue aun cuando se doblo sobre el inodoro y devolvió la comida de esa tarde.

Aunque Ren lo había visto vomitar muchas veces, no terminaba por gustarle. Pero como siempre, su amigo no se fue y se hincó a su lado, acariciándole la coleta ya casi deshecha.

-Me gusta tu cabello… me gustas todo tú y lo sabes.- Soltó una armoniosa risa. También Sakushika aprovechó que su estomago le daba un descanso para poder sonreír, aunque claro que Ren no podía verlo, sabía que al menos interiormente se estaba riendo.

-Por favor, Ren, ahórrame el escuchar tus intentos sexuales con mi futuro esposo.- Dijo Mizuki divertida y Shika gimió, pero Ren le puso la mano en la espalda reconfortándolo.

-Tranquilo, la puerta esta cerrada, sé que no te gusta que te vean así.

Él se sabía débil, pero claro que no le gustaba mostrarlo. Ni siquiera su amigo Ren había intentado cargarlo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, cosas como estar medio muerto o sin conciencia eran condiciones. Hubo un par de ocasiones que había vomitado en una parte de la casa por no tener tiempo, pero Ren nunca se molestó, sólo se mostraba preocupado y lo cuidaba con ahínco.

Tantas señales y él jamás se dio cuenta. Ren debió haber sufrido mucho aquellos cuatro años.

-¿Has dicho algo?- Preguntó Mizuki desde la habitación y aunque la mayoría de la gente mira hacia la puerta cuando alguien habla, aun si esta cerrada, Ren no dejo de ver a su amigo.

-Dije que ya que te presumes tan buen cocinera, vayas a la cocina y le prepares algo ligero a Shika.

-¡Bien! Si prueba mi comida terminare ganándome su cariño. Ya veras Saki, ¡soy la mejor cocinera que hay, ya lo dice mi padre!-Gritó orgullosa.

-Papá se come todo, Mizuki, incluso aunque este pasado.- Pero no hubo contestación porque probablemente ella ya estaría escaleras abajo.

Bajó y subió la mano un par de veces por su espalda en una caricia mientras le susurraba.- Ya sé que no quieres y probablemente el hecho de pensar en comida haga que quieras seguir ahí, pero debes recobrarte.

Él tiró de la manilla para que el agua del inodoro fluyera y fue toda la contestación que le dio. Ren le ayudo a ponerse de pie y guió hasta el lavamanos a cepillarse los dientes, y aunque cada vez que tenia que escupir debía inclinarse, con Ren sujetándole las caderas desde atrás, no le importaba. Ya lo habían hecho muchas veces porque siempre sentía las piernas temblosotas después de vomitar y pasaba un largo rato antes de que Ren perdiera el miedo de verlo caer.

Claro que ahora que era conciente de sus sentimientos, veía las cosas diferentes. Y la posición ya no le parecía tan inocente como antes. Pero por el espejo podía ver la mirada preocupada por Ren y hacia que cualquier mal pensamiento se borrara.

Cuando terminó Ren le rodeaba de la cintura y tenia una mano entrelazada con la de él, lo de la mano si era nuevo. Pero no iba a discutir, más porque sin una mano libre, no podía comunicarse mucho.

Cuando llegaron el sonido de cosas cayéndose y puertas abiertas y cerradas se escuchaba desde la cocina. Él sonrío, seria interesante comer algo de otra persona, por lo general su dieta no le permitía comer afuera y él cocinaba. Algo tenía que hacer para no volverse loco ahí.

Su tío Gaara sabía que Ren era su único amigo así que lo ayudaba bastante al hacerlo trabajar de día y sin ninguna misión por la noche a menos que fuera de aquellas que duraban días. En las tardes que Ren no estaba, él se dedicaba a aprender cosas nuevas, era muy inteligente así que cualquier cosa le era fácil, por eso la mayor parte del tiempo escribía.

Y para ser francos, Ren era el único sustento de la casa. A él no le gustaba no aportar nada, pero su amigo no lo dejaba trabajar por su salud, y aunque al principio discutió mucho, terminó por ceder, sabiendo que Ren era capaz de encerrarlo si era necesario. Su madre había insistido en pasarle dinero a Ren, pero el chico no lo había aceptado, y Shikamaru logro convencerla de que desistiera. Era mucho más inteligente que su padre, pero Shikamaru tenía más experiencia en el amor así que probablemente se dio cuanta de los sentimientos de Ren hace tiempo, como seguramente lo hizo su tío y por eso les ayudaba.

No dejaba que nadie más que Ren leyera lo que escribía, era uno de los pocos placeres que podía darle, y como Ren se seguía negando en dejarlo trabajar, imaginaba que esa era su paga. Porque según Ren, algún día se convertiría en un escritor muy conocido, sobretodo por sus poemas. Cuando se sintiera listo para mostrarle sus trabajos a otros.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Ren lo dejó suavemente en un sillón y luego iba con su hermana. Las paredes no eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para no escuchar la casi histérica voz de Ren

-¡Es alérgico a los mariscos! No, no puede comer muchos condimentos, le caen pesados… ¿Cómo piensas en ponerle tanto picante, quieres que le pase algo?...

Él había dejado de escuchar las seguramente diez aclaraciones y también como Ren le decía que mejor le ayudaba o terminaría matándolo.

Sólo pensaba lo mucho que había cambiado su vida ese día.

* * *

**Creo que me he superado a mi misma, no recuerdo haber escrito algo tan largo, espero que apresien mi esfuerzo y desvelo y me dejen reviews, incluso abandone mi otro fic por actualizar este ^-^**

**No crean que no habrá escenas así con Mizuki también, pero al recién llegar después de no verse por dos años, creo que debe pasar unos capítulos más. Esto es bi y haré que tenga cosas con ambos, aunque por el momento Ren sobresalga**.

_**NaraVillbs**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas lectoras, les dejo el tercer capitulo y les agradesco los review.**

**Este capitulo en especial creo que es importante aunque no lo paresca porque se establece la relación de cada persona. Si vieron en el primer capitulo les dije que la pareja oficial no esta decidida, y eso es porque deseo que las lectoras participen en el desarrollo de la historia, así es, udtedes decidieran. Y aun que todavía no tienen que elegir a su favorito, espero se hagan de una opinion con cada uno.**

**_Advertencia: Este fic contendrá temas homosexales y sexo explicito._**

* * *

La semana que había vivido con Ren, había sido tranquila, aunque no por eso menos divertida. Quizá era la genética que hacia que prefiriera un día relajado y como diversión alguna partida de shogi, escribir bajo un árbol o intentar enseñarle a cocinar a su amigo. A muchos les parecería que era aburrido, pero su padre vivía así y era feliz. Aunque su padre estaba con una mujer divertida y llena de energía.

¿Debía seguir el ejemplo de sus padres? ¿Un hombre tranquilo y una mujer extrovertida? Si era así, significaría que Mizuki era perfecta para él y no Ren. Pero Ren también tenía sus momentos divertidos, después de todo con el padre que tenía era casi imposible no ser hiperactivo. Mizuki lo era más, porque había vivido con él más tiempo, y Ren se había acostumbrado a la paz de él mismo.

Pero Ren ya era algo tranquilo cuando lo conoció, quizá tranquilo no sea la palabra, quizá era amable, atento y tantas cosas que hacían que las chicas lo desearan. Y no sólo las chicas, él también lo había deseado. Mucho.

-_Me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido.-_Pensó con una sonrisa y sin arrepentimientos.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?- Preguntó Mizuki metiendo un pedazo de pan en la boca de su hermano. Se había perdido la divertida pelea entre ellos, bueno, no importaba, seguro aquello ocurriría muy seguido.

Se limpió las manos con una servilleta y les mintió.

_-Estaba pensando en como nos vamos a organizar. Creo que Mizuki puede dormir en mi habitación, yo lo haré en el sofá.- _A su lado, Ren quito de un manotazo la mano de Mizuki de su boca_._

-Eso no, tú no vas a dormir en el sillón. Ya puedo hacerlo yo.

-O puede dormir conmigo en su cama.- Dijo Mizuki que aunque no comprendía las señas de SakushiKa, la contestación de Ren le era suficiente para entender de que iba la cosa.

-Ah no, no dejaré que una pervertida como tú se meta en la cama de Shika, antes lo llevo a dormir conmigo.

-¿Pervertida yo? Creo poder recordar que cuando llegue tenías una erección del tamaño de Júpiter en tus pantalones. Si Saki duerme contigo seguro que terminaras violándolo.

Antes de que Ren mirara mal a su hermana o le contestara algo, Shika le tocó un brazo sonriéndole para llamar su atención.

-_No puede llamarse violación cuando ambos lo quieren.- _Oh, Ren era tan increíble cuando se sonrojaba, tan malditamente sexi que él sentía deseos de besarle en aquella mesa, con o sin Mizuki, mientras lo sentía retorcerse. Si tan sólo la chica hubiera llegado un poco más tarde él y su amigo se hubieran divertido mucho. Y aunque el comentario había sido dicho como broma, toda broma tiene algo de verdadero, o al menos eso le dijeron una vez.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ren, que dijo Suki?- Mizuki le zarandeó hasta hacerlo despertar y el chico ya estaba sonriendo.- Ay, tienes la misma sonrisita tonta de mi papá cuando una chica le dice un piropo ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?

-Nada, nada. Estaba pensando, mira, yo trabajo de día, así que no estoy aquí con Shika, sería injusto que además de que vas a pasar las tardes con él, también lo hagas las noches.

-Él no es ningún juguete, Ren, no puedes poner un horario…aunque gustosa lo haría mi juguete. Seguro que a Saki le gustara jugar conmigo.- Dijo con una sonrisita sensual.

-No intento poner un horario, sólo digo que es una buena idea y que así tú podrías dormir en su cuarto. ¿Te parece bien?- La pregunta había sido hecha a Sakushika, y él, no podía estar más feliz con eso.- Además.- Prosiguió regresando su atención a Mizuki.- Nosotros somos lo suficiente maduros como para no saltar sobre el otro, si es lo esta preocupándote.

Mizuki parecía escéptica y Sakushika se preguntó porque la desconfianza, de cualquier modo no le prestó atención y terminó de comer.

Una hora más tarde estaba en el dormitorio de su amigo con el pijama puesto y esperándolo.

Ren ya estaba saliendo de su ducha nocturna cuando él se metía en la cama, su amigo lo miro sonriente mientras se alborotaba el cabello con una toalla para terminar de secarlo y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta sosteniéndose en una de sus largas y anchas piernas.

Él cruzo los brazos bajo su nuca, decidido a no agradecerle a Ren que utilizara short, sabía que a su amigo le gustaba dormir desnudo, en realidad, incluso salía del baño desnudo desde que vivía con él.

Por una parte se sentía alagado ya que probablemente Ren lo hiciera no solamente porque dormirían juntos, sino también porque ahora sabía que tenia sentimientos hacia él, Ren seguramente trataba de no asustarlo.

Aunque por otra parte le molestaba el hecho de que su amigo cambiara una costumbre que tenia desde niños por eso mismo, por no querer asustarlo. Ren y Mizuki había dicho que nada cambiaria entre ellos ¿Entonces porque lo hacia? Si, sentiría muchísima pena si llegaba su amigo y se metía sin ropa a la cama, pero prefería tenerlo desnudo que alejado.

Pero las dudas eran tardías y mientras él se decidía si discutirle o no, su amigo ya estaba metiéndose a la cama con él.

Sacó las manos y se sentó mirándolo molesto. Ren pareció confuso pero espero a que él comenzara a reclamarle con movimientos bruscos.

_-Dijiste que nada iba a cambiar._

-Y no lo ha hecho, todo sigue como antes, cachorro. ¿O es que ahora que sabes que te amo no quieres dormir conmigo?- Definitivamente eso nunca debió decirlo. Así como él era una persona tranquila y amable, idéntica a su padre, como su progenitor también podía molestarse si era algo grave. Ren se sentó preocupado.

-_A eso me refiero exactamente ¿Por qué piensas eso? Eres mi amigo ante todo y no quiero que nada cambie. Si, si hace dos noches hubiéramos dormido juntos te habría pedido que te pusieras algo de ropa. Pero hoy tú supusiste eso porque crees que algo en mi va a cambiar._

Ren se mordió el labio, el mismo Sakushika sabía que su amigo no podía mentirle y se comenzó a sentir mal por el modo de tratarlo. Recordó que lo estaba haciendo por él y eso hizo que lo apreciara aun más.

_-Ren, eres mi amigo. ¿Por qué no logras meterte en la cabeza que el hecho de que me digas que me amas, no hará que me des repulsión, lastima, miedo o cualquier otra estupidez de ese tipo?_

-Lo siento. No se como hacer esto, las chicas son diferentes, tú eres diferente. Sé que no te importa el sexo de la persona, pero si te importa la amistad. No hago esto porque soy hombre, lo hago porque soy tú amigo y eso si puede incomodarte….además no quiero que creas que me quiero aprovechar de ti.- Añadió con una sonrisa. Le gustaban muchas cosas de su amigo, como el que se pareciera tanto a Naruto y siempre tratara de arreglar los problemas con una broma o risa de disculpa.

Y ya no podía soportar ver así a su amigo, por lo que lo tomo de los hombros y lo presiono contra la cama hasta acostarlo. Luego se separó y se levantó de la cama, tratando de no ver la mirada dolida y alarmada de Ren.

_-Quítate la ropa.-_ Ordenó y aunque Ren parpadeó sorprendido, basto que lo mirara fija y duramente para que metiera las manos bajo las sabanas y poco después las sacara con el short que dejó caer en el suelo._-Bien, ahora yo.-_ Ante el asombro de su amigo se bajó los holgados pantalones y luego los arrojó un poco lejos. Dudo, sólo había pensado en quitarse eso, no tenía pensado más, pero mirando a Ren no le parecía una locura. ¿Cuántas veces se habían visto desnudos? Era una tontería. Así que sonriéndole se quitó también la ropa interior y la lanzó hacia la otra y vio claramente como Ren retenía su respiración.

Ahora desnudo se sentía un poco expuesto pero se las arreglo para que sus manos no temblaran.

_-Ahora estamos iguales, para que entiendas que no cambia nada._

Ren sonrió ampliamente y se levantó para extenderle una mano, él la tomó y subió a gatas por la cama hasta que Ren le cubrió con la manta y se metió con él. Ambos de costado mirándose.

-Tienes una forma bastante peculiar de hacerle entender las cosas a la gente, cachorro.

Con un brazo bajo su cuerpo, su comunicación era limitada, pero sólo necesitaba uno para golpearle el hombro. Claramente nunca iba a lograr darle uno muy fuerte, y aun si lo hiciera, golpearle una parte de su cuerpo era como intentar pelear contra una pared. Firme y sólida.

Y aunque eso también Ren lo sabía, se rió fuertemente y se pego más a su cuerpo.

-Sé que tal vez te incomode pero… ¿Me dejas decirte que te amo cuando quiera hacerlo?

Oh si, era un tanto incomodo. Pero había hecho sufrir a su amigo por como lo trato y creía que debía complacerlo en algo. De nuevo su problema para comunicarse, pero sólo con palabras. Bastaba con que le tocara la mejilla para que comprendiera.

Ren cerró los ojos complacido y Shika sonrío.

Pero luego recordó una preocupación y aunque no quería arruinar el momento, si las cosas salían bien la situación incluso mejoraría.

Separó su mano y se sentó en la cama de piernas cruzadas, procurando que la manta no se moviera mucho y descubriera su intimidad. Ren lo miraba atento, pero con alivio comprobó que ya no lo hacia con temor.

_-Quiero hablar de algo importante contigo, y quiero tu ayuda. _

-Lo que tú desees, cachorro.- Contestó firmemente y esta vez no recibió ninguna atención por el apodo, ni buena ni mala, y eso le preocupó un poco.

-_Tú hermana es muy atractiva Ren.- _Su amigo abrió la boca pero él continuó rápidamente para evitar ver dolor en sus ojos.- _Espera, quiero terminar. Mizuki es muy, muy hermosa, y tiene un cuerpo perfecto, como pocas chicas he visto en mi vida. Y tú quieres que salga con ella…seamos realistas y aunque no quieras, sabes que en algún momento, si se da la situación, terminare besándola. Y aun si decido no besar a nadie, si al final me enamoro de ella, la besare. Y aunque si siento amor, besarla será maravilloso, no quiero arriesgar mi primer beso ¿Comprendes? Tú y yo hemos pasado mucho juntos, eres mi mejor y único amigo, así que quiero que seas el primero en besarme. No te pediré intimidad, lo prometo, sólo un beso, uno de verdad._

Abrió los ojos sin saber cuando los cerró y Ren estaba frente a él, sentado y mirando las sabanas aturdido. Por unos tres minutos se mantuvieron así. En silencio y sin verse. Pero fue cuando Sakushika comenzaba a bajar la mirada decepcionado de si mismo por su fracaso, que Ren le tomó de la cara y sus labios se presionaron.

Los labios de Ren eran gentiles sobre los suyos, suaves. Y él experimentó por primera vez una caricia tan hermosa. Y aunque no tenía experiencia, sabía que no tendría con nadie un beso como aquel. Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado pero todo estaba borroso. Se preguntó vagamente si sería alguna otra de aquellas cosas que le pasaban pues no era la primera vez que su vista se nublaba, pero si era la primera vez que sentía aquella sensación y supo que sus enfermedades no provocaban aquello.

Con demasiado temor por un rechazo comenzó a separar lentamente los labios, para cuando apenas había logrado separarlos un poco su cuerpo ya temblaba. Pero Ren retiró las manos de sus majillas y se dio cuanta de que todo terminaría, y no sabía si era por su acción; por eso se sorprendió y abrió los ojos cuando Ren lo abrazó para que dejara de temblar y metió la lengua en su boca.

En cuanto sus lenguas se tocaron Ren pareció perder todo el control que había mantenido y la suavidad se convirtió en otra cosa. Había sido empujado fuertemente contra el colchón y besado con furia casi hasta perder el aliento, por fortuna Ren se separó.

-Ven.- Susurró con vez ronca y su amigo lo jaló hasta colocarlo sobre él.- Termina lo que comenzaste esta tarde, por favor.- Sonrío, claro que lo terminaría. Se inclinó y le mordió y succiono las tetillas mientras que Ren le acariciaba la espalda hasta llevar sus manos a su cabello y empujarlo hacía abajo.- Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Obedeciendo descendió dejando besos húmedos por entre hendiduras de los músculos, y la marca de sus caderas. Kamisama bendito ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Subió una vez más, necesitaba besar a Ren para responderse a si mismo si aquello estaba bien, pero en cuando lo hizo Ren le tomo el rostro y le metió la lengua hasta casi ahogarlo. Y si moría, que importaba, eso era el paraíso. Fue girado y apresado contra la cama mientras era Ren el que comenzaba a besarle el pecho bajando poco a poco, hasta llegar a su miembro, donde dejó un pequeño beso que, si hubiera tenido voz, lo hubiera hecho gritar.

Sintió el miembro-más grande y grueso-de su amigo junto al suyo y se arqueó deliciosamente cuando ambos fueron rodeados por la mano de Ren con algo de presión y movimientos lentos.

Basto poco más para que él mismo comenzara a tocar del cuerpo de Ren cuanto podía y esté aumentara el ritmo de su mano volviéndolo enloquecedor.

Su boca se abría aun cuando ningún grito salía de ella pero no podía controlarlo, y cuando Ren comenzó a gemirle al oído supo que estaba perdido. Encajo sus uñas en la espalda del chico y se corrió con fuerza, lanzando largos chorros de su placer, siendo seguido por su amigo, quien para ahogar su grito y no ser escuchado por Mizuki le mordió el hombro, o quizá sólo fue por el placer de hacerlo. De cualquier forma a él no le importaba.

Aun sin haber recuperado el aliento Ren ya estaba besándolo, de nuevo suave, diciéndole que lo amaba mudamente, como tenia que hacerlo él, comprendiéndolo. Y para decirle que también había sido maravilloso para él le correspondió con cierta duda. No sabía si era o no torpe para besar, pero por la manera en que Ren le acariciaba el rostro parecía que era un momento perfecto para su amigo.

Quizá si era como le había dicho en la tarde y no era la manera en que se hacía, sino con quien se hacia.

Pero su condición siempre había sido muy débil, en realidad le sorprendía estar despierto aun después de un orgasmo, probablemente fuera porque no había utilizado fuerzas ni su cuerpo había sido penetrado.

Un escalofrío le recorrió al pensar en eso y en contra del sentido común termino riendo. Ren se separó de sus labios cuando sintió las vibraciones bajo él para verle interrogante al no comprender la risa. Pero Shika negó con una sonrisa y dejó de reírse. Su límite estaba llegando y ya no soportaba el peso de Ren sobre el suyo. Le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro izquierdo y Ren se retiro.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó y se acostó a un lado.- Eh…creo que debemos cambiar las sabanas.- Ren tenía aquella forma de reírse de Naruto cuando se apenaba, aunque no quedara para nada con su imagen, y a él le gustaba.

Cansado para esperar un cambio de sabanas o escuchar a su amigo hablar, se acomodo a su lado abrazándolo y usando su pecho como almohada. Si Ren se sorprendió o no lo disimulo bien porque pasó un brazo bajo él para abrazarlo.

Shika suspiro, en ocasiones odiaba tener aun más inteligencia que su padre, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Ren. Lo que acababan de hacer lo hizo darse cuenta de que, si terminaba eligiendo a Ren, una relación sexual seria un tanto desfavorecedora.

Estaba el hecho de que no soportaba tener el peso completo de en por más de unos segundos, o que no era ni tan alto ni musculoso como su amigo, es más, daba por hecho de que con Ren tendría que asumir el papel de pasivo. Y no sólo porque de lo contrario se vería muy bizarra la imagen de Ren siendo poseído por él, sino porque además su amigo no tenía para nada una actitud de querer ser el que…

Era irritante el pensarlo.

Así que prefirió aceptar las caricias en su cabello que ya había sido soltado por la mano que anteriormente le dio tanto placer y cerró los ojos listo para dormir.

Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue maldecir al sol que entraba por la ventana, luego todas las sustancias, porque ya no sabía si aquello pegajoso era sudor u otra cosa diferente.

Y sonrío al recordar a Ren y lo bien que se había sentido. Las caricias y los besos, la pasión y aquella luz blanca tras sus parpados. O los increíblemente eróticos sonidos que su amigo dejaba salir y su manera aun más erótica de tratar de controlarlos.

Se llevó la mano al hombro y pensó que seguramente tendría una marca, trató de levantarse para ir al espejo y verse pero apenas su espalda se había despegados dos centímetros cuando fue jalado con fuerza.

Hizo una mueca al ser apretado tan fuertemente pero no se alejo y prefirió abrir los ojos para ver a Ren dormido y abrazándolo. Genial, nada como despertar con alrededor de ochenta kilos de concreto rodeándolo. Tenia que separarse de algún modo. Miró el reloj en la cajonera junto a la cama y se alarmó.

Movió a Ren bruscamente y le palmeo la mejilla hasta despertarlo. En cuando el chico abrió los ojos adormilado y aflojo su abrazo saltó de la cama y le apunto hacia el reloj. Ren tenía que estar con su tío hace casi una hora. Pero ni siquiera le prestaba atención a sus movimientos y en cambio tenía fija la vista.

Extrañado se dio media vuelta para ver que era lo que miraba Ren, no vio nada y cuando regreso a ver a su amigo esté estaba levemente sonrojado. Entonces se miró a si mismo y se sonrojo también, y entre molesto y apenado tomó una almohada y lo golpeo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz.

_-¡Pervertido! ¡Como si no nos hubiéramos visto desde niños! Ahora muévete y ve a trabajar._

-Lo siento.- Sentía el haber sido descubierto, no el haberlo visto, eso ambos lo sabían.- En realidad tu cuerpo siempre me ha gustado, todo de ti me gusta, pero creo que ahora que te veo desnudo siento más porque recuerdo tu imagen bajo mi mientras yo…

Fue golpeado nuevamente antes de que terminara de hablar y ahora si Sakushika estaba completamente rojo. Y como la vez anterior se colocó la almohada bajo un brazo por si tenía que reñirle nuevamente a Ren.

-Ya me levanto, ya me levanto. Pero no me mentiras al decir que tú no piensas lo mismo.- Le sonrió y se levantó para ir al baño, pero se detuvo con la puerta abierta.- Por cierto ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes un lindo trasero?- Y se apresuró a entrar antes de que la almohada fuera lanzada hacia la puerta.

Inevitablemente, terminó dándole la razón y sonriendo también.

Tomó su pantalón del suelo y mando al demonio los calzoncillos, ya tendría tiempo de ducharse, Ren tenía todos sus sentidos mucho más desarrollados que las demás personas por ser ninja, pero Mizuki era cocinera y con suerte no notaría más que algún olor extraño en él. La chica era aun muy joven para saber distinguir ese tipo de aroma.

Porque suponía que si él era virgen a sus dieciocho años ya cumplidos y con una madurez increíble, la alegre Mizuki tenía más probabilidad de serlo.

Comprobó su teoría cuando al bajar las escaleras la chica se colgó de su cuello y le besó la barbilla, comentándole que le hacia falta un baño y sonriéndole.

-¿Qué quieres de desayuno?

-_Fruta y leche.- _Respondió muy lentamente para que sus labios se entendieran y Mizuki se llevó las manos a las caderas haciendo una mojin.

-Por eso estas tan delgado. De seguro hasta eso te cuida Ren, es que mi hermano no entiende que te hace falta una buena alimentación.

La explicación, aunque simple y corta, necesitaba más de unas pocas palabras así que él mejor le sonrió y acarició el cabello.

-No puede comer mucho en una sola vez, tiene que hacerlo cinco veces al día con cosas ligeras.- Dijo Ren bajando las escaleras a toda prisa y con el cabello escurriéndole hasta mojar su ropa.- Así que no lo molestes ni trates de darle todo con lo que alimentas a papá o terminaras mandándolo al hospital.- Le guiño un ojo a Shika haciéndolo molestar.

Recordaba bien ese incidente seis días atrás cuando una vecina les había llevado algo de comida como bienvenida y por no quedar mal con la señora había comido más de la cuenta. Lo que terminó con un dolor insoportable en el estomago, una visita rápida de dos horas a la clínica y un exagerado Ren faltando tres días a trabajar por quedarse cuidándolo. Y claro, su tío Gaara había ayudado con eso.

Porque aunque su tío estaba casado y tenia un hijo poco más grande que él, su primo había decidido viajar hace un par de años, poco antes de que él y sus padres llegaran a la arena así que no lo conocía bien. Y aquella falta hacia que en algunas ocasiones, su tío se portara así no solamente porque se preocupaba, sino porque extrañaba a su hijo. Claro que, siendo Gaara, jamás lo diría.

-Bueno ya, al menos eso me explica porque hay tanta fruta y verduras en esta casa. Como odio las verduras.

-Yo soy ninja y necesito esas cosas también, así que no vengas a criticar nuestra cocina.

-¡Papá no las comía y fue un excelente ninja! Y mira hasta donde ha llegado.- Declaró orgullosa y Ren bufó.

-Por eso siempre he seguí los consejos de Kakashi-san. Era el único que le metía algo de sentido a nuestro padre sin golpearlo. Además, también Sakushika necesita comida saludable.- Con pensar en Saki bastó para que ella se fuera a partir dos manzanas verdes y unas fresas mientras cantaba. Ren sonrío complacido pero Shika lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

_-Me utilizaste.- _Acusó y Ren se apresuró a dejarle un beso en la frente como cada mañana antes de irse.

-Si pero también fue verdad. Te veré esta tarde, si el Kazekague no me mata, claro. No puedo justificar un retraso diciéndole lo que hicimos.- Se llevó una mano al mentón replanteándoselo.- Aunque, quizá si le digo que hice feliz a su preciado sobrino me de una medalla.- Río fuertemente cuando vio que le iba a reclamar y se inclino para besarlo profundamente.

Pensó sorprendido que no esperaba eso, había creído que Ren cumpliría dándole su primer beso y ya, no que volvería a hacerlo. Pero Ren aunque era amable, era algo apasionado cuando de besar y acariciar se trataba, acababa de descubrirlo, por eso cuando su amigo lo pegó contra él exigiéndole una respuesta dejó de pensar y le beso con igual ímpetu.

Luego ya había desaparecido por la puerta y algo aturdido escucho como Mizuki lo llamaba desde la cocina y tuvo que ir a verla con un lindo sonrojo, un mareo, y las piernas temblorosas.

Enfermedades, malditas enfermedades, seguro que era eso. Tenía que.

* * *

**Les repito que aun no escojan a nadie, esperen al menos hasta que Shika y Mizuki tengan un encuentro. Así como esa noche ha sido para Ren, en el nuevo día será Mizuki la que estará con nuestro querido niño. **

**Respecto a las escenas lime con Mikuzi me parece que ya puedo incorporarlas sin que sea precipitado, pero me parecía que si Ren es el enamorado, el que ha cuidado de Shika por tantos años y ha sufrido en secreto, al menos se merecía su primer beso.**

_**NaraVillbs**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdon, no fue mi culpa, apedreen a mis maestros por dejarme tarea a montones T-T Gomen, pero sino hay buenas notas, no hay compu y sino hay compu, no hay fic, así que debo equilibrar esto u.u**

**Espero les guste el capito, con la aparecion del tan ansiado y sensual suegro :P**

* * *

Mizuki era una cocinera grandiosa, tenia que reconocer. Aunque no iba poder probar ni la mitad de lo que estaba preparando.

¿Qué se sentiría ser un chico normal?

Sin un coeficiente intelectual superior a los demás, muy encima por el de su mismo padre; no ser tan delgado, aunque era de nuevo por la herencia paterna, o quizá simplemente gozar de salud. Poder comer tantas cosas como le diera la gana, no sentirse débil la mayor parte del día, olvidarse de sus continuos mareos, tener la libertad de hacer ejercicio, salir a caminar bajo la lluvia sin temerle a un resfriado, ir a alguna fiesta cada fin de semana.

La verdad, se estaba perdiendo muchas cosas de su vida; y aunque nunca le habían importado porque Rem estaba a su lado y junto a él todo lo demás no tenia valor, ahora que estaba con Mizuki se sentía como un anciano.

Pero él no era aburrido. Pensó reuniendo coraje. Claro que no, se divertía, Rem y él salían a pasear, iban a obras de teatro, de compras, a bailes, desfiles, y cada vez que Rem era premiado por algo, él siempre le acompañaba.

Luego se mordió el labio. Eri era su único amigo. ¿No se había cansado nunca de él? De cuidarlo, de ayudarlo y vigilarlo, de estar con él, y demás. Incluso no salía nunca con nadie. Todos en la aldea amaban a Rem, era guapo y fuerte, pero también simpático y amable. Pero su amigo no salía a tomar con sus amigos después de una misión: regresaba directo a casa, besaba la frente de Sakushika, le preguntaba como se sentía, revisaba que estuviera bien, le hacia compañía mientras preparaba la comida y le contaba alguna historia, luego cenaba, se quedaban platicando sentados uno junto al otro hasta que su cuerpo, cansado ya, caía dormido; y siempre amanecía en su cama, con el pijama puesto y con mantas para el frío.

Se sintió mal, sus remordimientos no le dejaban tranquilo. Su corazón estaba doliendo y sabía que no tenía ninguna relación con sus enfermedades.

Era igual de intenso que cuando Rem le besó, pero esa vez se había sentido increíble. No como ahora.

Si Rem estuviera ahí, sería tan fácil sentirse bien de nuevo, alejar todos esos malos pensamientos: sólo tenía que volver a rozar sus labios contra lo suyos y ya el mundo podría caerse a pedazos si lo quisiera.

Suspirando, entró a la cocina completamente y se colocó a un lado de Mizuki, tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¡Dioses, Saki! Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta al menos?- Eri nunca le habría regañado, le hubiera sonreído y pedido alguna cosa que no encontraba, luego, cuando se la diera, agradecería y lo invitaría a hacer algo. Pero ella no era Rem. En realidad reaccionaba tan diferente de su hermano que se preguntaba si crecieron en el mismo ambiente. Por eso sonrío, no se había dado cuenta de que estar con Mizuki también hacia que sus demonios se fueran. De cualquier forma, Mizuki no estaba molesta, incluso había vuelto a sonreírle.

_-¿Qué haces?- _Mizuki lo miró confundida y él repitió la pregunta aun poco más lento, moviendo más la boca y acentuando las silabas.

-Ah, lo siento, es que hoy ando un poco distraída y apenas si pongo atención. Quería cocinarte algo especial, pero como no sé que comes te he hecho de todo.

_-Debiste pasar mucho tiempo desde la mañana aquí. ¿No te sientes cansada? Yo podría ayudarte._

-Frases más cortas, por favor. Hablas muy bien, pero mueves poco la boca, como si te diera pereza abrirla mucho.

_-Papá._- Respondió simplemente y ella se echó a reír.

-Eso lo explica completamente.- Tomó un platón con ensalada y lo puso frente a él.- ¿Quieres que comamos en la sala?- Shika asintió y le ayudo a llevar las cosas que hasta el otro cuarto.- ¿Cómo esta tu padre? Recuerdo que era él quien me llevaba a casa cuando me quedaba en la tuya hasta tarde. Y mi madre siempre estaba ya preocupada. Como cambian las cosas, cuando éramos niños siempre fuimos "tú y yo", luego cuando crecimos Rem también se nos unió y finalmente él y tú terminaron juntos. Los extrañe mucho a ambos. Sé que no se lo muestro muy seguido a Rem, pero es que al ser mi hermano me da vergüenza.- Picoteó un poco de su comida y Shika le alzo el rostro suavemente.

-_Rem es una persona maravillosa, no necesita que se lo digas, él lo sabe y lo comprende. _

-Si, es verdad.- Dijo convencida.- ¿Tú le amas, Saki?- Dejó su plato en la mesita de la sala y él hizo lo mismo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-_No sé lo que es el amor. Y aunque él es muy importante para mi, no significa que no puedo amar a nadie más._

Mizuki le sonrío, apenada, y se inclinó hacía delante para besarlo.

Era suave, muy suave. Y él comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente, saboreándola. Olía delicioso, a flores frescas, a verano, a brisa, a calor y cariño.

Se fue reclinando sobre ella, seguramente su seguridad era provocada por el incidente con Rem.

Era increíble eso.

Los besos de Rem eran apasionado, pero con un toque de dulzura, de amor. Cuidadoso y protector aún cuando su cuerpo demandaba pasión y salvajismo. Rem era dulce y amable siempre, pero había descubierto que para relaciones era apasionado y sensual.

En cambio, el beso de Mizuki era tierno, sumiso. Tenía cariño y cierto temor, tan puro. Ella era salvaje y divertida, pero ahora bajo él era precavida, penosa.

Era fascinante como ambos hermanos se transformaban completamente en otra cosa cuando de amar o querer se trataba.

Y Mizuki suspiraba bajito, respirando medio agitada y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Con Rem se sentía protegido, amado, pero a la vez su pasión le hacia pensar que Eri lo creía también algo fuerte. Con Mizuki se sentía valiente, salvaje, increíblemente fuerte y capaz de protegerla.

Y no sabía cual de las dos cosas le gustaba más.

Por un lado estaba que junto a Rem, siempre sería amado, protegido, respetado y su amigo daría su vida por él. Por otra parte, aunque no era fuerte, Mizuki lo era aun menos, podía protegerla, sentirse como el resto de los chicos y tener una vida normal.

Quería a cada uno a su manera. Pero deseaba amar a uno, sólo a uno.

Una vez escuchó a un chico de su clase de chicos con discapacidades decir que hacer el amor con su novia era lo mejor que le había pasado porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la amaba

Él amigo de ese chico le respondió algo con señas, pero Shika no lo vio porque le daba la espalda.

Se preguntó a sí mismo si era verdad cuando ella metió sus manos bajo la camisa de él pero no pudo seguir. Quería hacerlo pero no era igual que con un hombre, no bastaba la fricción entre ellos.

-A mi no me importa la virginidad, Saki, no le tomo tanta valor como el resto de las chicas, y aún si lo hiciera, seria lindo que tú fueras el primero.

Pero a él si le importaba, ese era el problema. Sabía que no era un chico muy normal por eso, a la mayoría de los varones les parecía que entre más pronto lo hicieran, mejor. Y él ya tenía sus dieciocho años, no era ningún niño, en realidad el único que lo veía como tal era Rem, pero incluso su amigo había aceptado confesárselo porque la edad ya no era tan notoria.

Pero no le importaba por ser un niño o no, le importaba porque su madre le había enseñado que la sexualidad era algo que se compartía únicamente con la persona amada.

Se separó de Mizuki con cautela y le sonrío.

_-No ahora.- _Ella asintió y sus ojos le dijeron que lo comprendía.- _Necesito hablar con mi padre. ¿Quieres venir?_

-Seguro, mi madre querrá enterarse de cómo están todos por aquí.

Sakushika se puso de pie y acomodo sus ropas, no se había dado cuenta pero Mizuki también estaba algo desarreglada. Entonces se miró las manos, la había tocado casi sin darse cuenta. ¿Era su concentración tan profunda que no lo notó por eso o fue que acariciarla había sido tan natural que pareció desapercibido? Una de esas dos respuestas tenía que ser muy estupida, dejando sólo la obvia; pero él no tenía ningún conocimiento acerca del amor y no podía saberlo.

La tomo de la mano y sonrío ante la sensación de tener algo tan delicado aforrándose a él.

Salieron de la casa sin preocuparse por recoger nada y él la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo. Comenzaron a andar por las calles siempre tranquilas y notó como la gente los miraba, algunos con algo de asombro, otros con ternura. La verdad nunca le había gustado llamar la atención pero sabía que no se puede evitar a al ser sobrino del Kazekague actual y nieto del anterior.

No prestó más atención a eso y le sonrío a Mizuki, llevándola en tranquilidad hasta la casa de sus padres.

Extrañaba eso de Konoha, la aldea donde creció. Aunque había nacido en la Arena pues su madre había decidido que tendría a todos sus hijos en su aldea natal y Shikamaru se lo concedió, luego de cada parto pasaban un tiempo mientras su mamá se recuperaba y luego regresaban a La Hoja. Pero si, extrañaba la armonía de la otra aldea, donde podía pasear por el parque, ir a jugar junto a un arroyuelo, pasear por el bosque de sus abuelos y tener una vida en paz.

Pero no se quejaba, algunas veces iba a allá, pues su padre seguía viajando de aldea a aldea al ser el jefe del clan, y aunque sus hermanas ayudaban un poco, la que era ninja lo hacia en el bosque y la ama de casa lo hacia con las medicinas, eran su padre y su abuelo quienes se ocupaban de los asuntos familiares.

_-¿Cómo están los niños?-_ Preguntó al detenerse cuando los recordó, luego siguió andando, confiando en que Mizuki podía seguir hablando sola.

-¿Tus sobrinos? Muy bien, haciendo travesuras, ya sabes como son los gemelos, casi volviendo loca a tu hermana. Tu cuñado, bueno, es un ninja ocupado pero sigue siendo tan buen padre como siempre. Y tu otra hermana tiene dos pretendientes nuevos, pero ningún interés como siempre.

Él sonrío y ella se rió.

-Tú también serias un padre excelente.

Sakushika se detuvo un momento y respiro profundo, no había pensado en eso antes. Tenía que hablar con su padre cuanto antes. Entonces reanudo el paso, sin hacer más preguntas y andando rápido.

La casa de sus padres seguía tan cuidada como siempre, y en la terraza podía ver a su padre jugando al go.

-¡Temari-san!- Gritó la chica al ver a Temari venir de la calle hacia ellos con dos bolsas.

-¡Mizuki! Que sorpresa verte, Rem me dijo que te había invitado pero no te esperaba tan pronto.

Shika hizo un gesto disgustado y gruñó.

Al haber quedado mudo a los catorce años, tenia todos aquellos gestos que no podía quitarse. Reía, gritaba, gemía y demás aunque de su boca no saliera ningún sonido.

-_¿Es que sólo yo no sabía que Mizuki vendría?-_ Al hablar con su madre no tenia necesidad de hacerlo con la boca y podía mover sus manos libremente.

-Cariño, que alegría, tu padre y yo estábamos pensando visitarte en un rato más para decirles a ti y a Rem que cambiamos la cena de esta noche y la haremos en casa de tu tío Gaara y no aquí como queríamos.

Sakushika frunció el ceño, era el cumpleaños de su tío y él no pudo recordarlo. No había tenido un día muy tranquilo precisamente como para recordar una fecha así de importante. Incluso sus hermanas, sobrinos, cuñado y prima estarían ahí, y si, también estaría Eri, el hijo de Gaara* quien vendría desde no-sabe-donde a la cena.

-Mizuki, tú también estas invitada, nos dará mucho gusto que nos cuentes como están las cosas por allá, y más a Shikamaru que seguro esta muriéndose por no saber nada de sus amigos en un tiempo.

Sakushika bajó la mirada, aunque sus padres eran felices, él se sentía mal por haberlos hecho mudarse a la Arena. Había estado deprimido y ellos quisieron alejarlo de todos aquellos recuerdos de cuando podía hablar, y funciono, pero a un alto precio.

-A mi también me gustara estar con ustedes, mi madre querrá que le cuente todo.

-Pues entonces ayúdame con las compras que el flojo de mi esposo no quiso acompañarme y entremos.

La chica inmediatamente tomo ambas bolsas y Temari saco su llave para abrir. Sakushika elevó la mirada hacia su padre una vez más y se sorprendió cuando esté lo miraba también, serio.

Jaló la ropa de su madre en cuanto la puerta se abrió para que lo mirara.

-_Iré a saludar a papá y jugar una partida, necesita que le recuerde quien es el mejor. _

Temari se rió a carcajada limpia.

-Dile que si logra ganarte le dejaré que no asista tres días al trabajo y se quede a ver sus nubes.

Él le sonrío y subió las escaleras con calma para que sus prisas no le provocaran algún mareo. Pasó los corredores y cuando salio a la terraza su padre ya se había anticipado a ordenar las piezas en su lugar.

-¿Listo para tu cuarta derrota?

Sakushika se sentó en el futon frente a su padre y le sonrío.

_-No creo que ganarme tres veces a los cinco años cuente, papá, además me estabas enseñando a jugar apenas. Pero si a esas vamos, creo que debes recordar que desde entonces no has logrado ganarme ni una vez. _

-Pero he estado cerca.- Mintió Shikamaru y ambos sonrieron.- Estabas muy serio.- Dijo moviendo la primera pieza, la cual Sakushika logró poner apuros mentalmente en segundos, pero decidió que se seria un poco flexible con su padre en esa ocasión e hizo un movimiento simple. -No quiero que me dejes ganar.- Señaló Shikamaru al ver a su hijo flaquear.

_-Sólo intento que esto dure un poco más, viejo._

-Viejo.- Repitió Shikamaru gruñendo igual que como Sakushika lo hacia de niño, y hace un rato también. Su hijo rió y Shikamaru sonrío.-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Movió una ficha más y su hijo movió una al tiempo que él retiraba la mano, nadie pensaba más rápido ni mejor que Sakushika.

-_Rem me confesó su amor, papá, y esa misma tarde llegó Mizuki diciendo que me quería.- Dijo directamente, era su padre, no tenía porque ser de otra forma con él.- Y ahora quieren que salga con ambos, tú y todos saben que el sexo de las personas no me importa, así que bueno, quieren que les de una oportunidad. Ni siquiera sabía que Rem era gay, papá._

-No lo es, hijo, ser homosexual no es lo mismo que estar enamorado de un hombre. A él no le gustan los hombres, te ama a ti.

_-Eso mismo dijo él, y le creo_.- Ficha movida.- _¿No te sorprende eso de Rem? _

-No, esta enamorado desde que eres un niño, todos lo notamos. Tu madre se preocupó un poco porque él tenía dieciocho y tú eras apenas un chico de catorce; no era algo que se viera muy bien. Estabas deprimido y creyó que él se aprovecharía de eso para…ya sabes. Pero esa idea le duro unos… ¿siete segundos? Me parece que menos, los dos sabíamos que no había ninguna amigo mejor que Rem y Mizuki para ayudarte.- Ficha.- Por eso cuando dijo que quería venir y sus padres lo permitían, nosotros también lo hicimos.

Sakushika escondió la cara entre sus manos un momento y luego se enderezó.

-_Me ha amado cuatro años, papá. Es cruel amar por tanto tiempo y no recibir nada. _

-Tenia tu amistad y tu compañía, eso le era suficiente. Y no te vio con nadie más, así que no le dolía creerte con otra persona, porque al menos como amigo, eras únicamente de él.

_-¿Y Mizuki? Ella me ha querido por dos años, me lo dijo. ¿Qué hago?_

-Sabes hijo, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, pero hay cosas que no deben pensarse ¿comprendes? Sólo vivirlas. Y tú corazón eligió hace muchos años ya. Piensa en esto ¿Estas enamorado de Mizuki, y por eso no sufriste hasta que ella regresó a tu vida recordándote el amor de niños? ¿O amas a Rem y por eso nunca te falto nada al estar a su lado, y es por ello que ahora temes, porque Mizuki es algo nuevo y no quieres que algo entre Rem y tú se altere?

-_Papá…_

-Tu madre, tus tíos y yo sabemos a quien amas desde niño, pero debes descubrirlo tú.

_-¿Y si mi elección me quita algo? ¿Si elijo a Rem y nunca puedo ser padre? Nunca he pensado en serlo, ni he sentido deseos, pero ahora que pienso en perderlo es difícil._

-Si eliges a Mizuki puedes tener hijos, tantos como quieras ¿Cambiaras a Rem por un hijo de sangre? También con él puedes tener, tu tío haría que adoptaras un hijo más fácil que nadie en la historia de Suna y sus adopciones.

-_Si, tienes razón._

-No pienses en los hijos, los amaras sean o no tu sangre. Y cuando los tengas, nada va a importar, dejaras a lo que estas acostumbrado, por lo que amas, y no va a dolerte, ver sonreír a un hijo no tiene ninguna comparación.

Se quedaron callados, Shikamaru había escuchado a Temari decir que extrañaba a sus amigos, había visto la cara de su hijo y ahora le había dicho que lo amaba y no lo culpaba de nada. Shikamaru no era de mostrar afecto y Sakushika no iba a presionarlo.

Sonriendo, movió una ficha.

_-Gane._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, aviso que no actualizare muy rápido porque sigue el capitulo de otro fic (hay que ser justas) pero ya me pondre atrabajar!**

* Había pensado en no poner a ningún personaje más, pero como tengo una historia de Gaara y OC pendiente, donde bueno, Gaara adopta al niño, decidí que estaba bien agregarlo, o más bien, sólo mencionarlo. No se preocupen, no mezclare historias así que no habrá algo que ustedes no sepan. En realidad, si lo incluyera, Eri seria ya un señor pues es 17 años menor que Gaara, pero esto es aparte, aunque la esposa y el hijo se llamen igual, es únicamente para ahorrar nombres.


	5. Chapter 5

Sus padres eran sin duda una de esas parejas de enamorados que llegarían a ancianos tomados de la mano. Desde que era pequeño recordaba la misma rutina de las comidas, pero aun con su padre haciendo gestos y su madre hablando de esto y aquello, era divertidísimo.

En un momento de la cena Mizuki le tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa, medio quebrada de la risa y con una lagrima resbalándose por su suave mejilla.

Que diferencias tan grandes había entre ella y su hermano.

Ella era delicada y frágil, de piel suave y pálida, rubia de cabello largo y con los ojos rebosantes de travesura.

Él era grande y fuerte, blanca enrojecida como su padre, de cabello corto y rojo como el fuego, y en su mirada además de alegría había ternura.

Sakushika quería creer que en uno de ellos se encontraba su amor, pero los acontecimientos de los últimos días lo tenían cegado y confundido. Se sentía tan inútil, tan inexperto y sin orientación.

Su padre era un apoyo, pero no una respuesta. Hablar con él había minimizado su carga de guardárselo para sí, pero lo había confundido aún más.

Si uno de ellos era a quien debía amar ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Quizá todo era una confusión y su verdadero amor aún no llegaba, después de todo era joven y a los dieciocho años pocos habían encontrado el amor verdadero.

Sintió una falta de aire y maldijo sus enfermedades, luego comprendió que ellas no estaban relacionadas y aquello era por la simple idea de alejar a uno de ellos por otro más. ¿Pero quien era aquella persona que se colaba entre sus pensamientos aún sin un nombre?

Su mamá seguía diciendo lo muy feliz que estaba por el cumpleaños de su hermano y como Gaara apenas podría seguir con su cara de frialdad mientras le tomaba la mano a su esposa y su hijo entraba por la puerta. Además vería a sus hijas y nietos.

Su padre estaba también satisfecho con eso, pero no era un hombre de expresar sus sentimientos.

Pero poco le importaba a él. Si, quería ver a sus hermanas, a su cuñado y sus sobrinos. Pero de verdad estaba sintiéndose mareado, no quería pensar ya en eso porque era conciente de que su salud era tan delicada que incluso una angustia terminaba por agotarle.

Poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a verse borrosas y su cabeza giraba con revuelo. Levantó una mano intentando formar una palabra pero su madre estaba riñendo con su padre y Mizuki reía por ello.

Se llevó la mano al pecho respirando agitado y sintió una gota resbalarle por la frente.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos por un comentario de su esposa y al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro levemente desencajado de su hijo. Se paró tirando la silla en el acto y los presentes lo miraron mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa corriendo hacia la silla de Sakushika.

Mizuki soltó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada de que algo le pasara a su amigo.

Temari no fue a entender a Shika confiando en su esposo sino que salió corriendo de la casa a traer un medico. Sabia por sus años de experiencia que el ataque no representaba un peligro mortal así que no había necesidad de ser ellos quienes lo arriesgaran al sacarlo de casa, ya su esposo sabía que tenía que cuidarlo.

Y es que Sakushika tenia un cuerpo delgado por herencia y un poco más por su salud así que a Shikamaru no le representó ningún problema sujetarlo de un costado para ayudarle a caminar hasta el sofá llevando casi todo su peso. Quería alzarle en brazos pero su hijo no lo permitiría así estuviera al borde de la muerte.

Muchacho de orgullo.

Mierda. No debería sentirse orgulloso de eso.

Sakushika se recostó en el sillón amplio y trató de regular su respiración. Aún mantenía la mano sobre el corazón pero el dolor era menor; aunque no por eso su respiración y vista. Por Kamisama santo. No iba a morirse ¿Tenían que hacer tanto escándalo? Les regañaría si tuviera voz para hacerlo, o si al menos sus manos no estuvieran tan cansadas como para moverse.

-Suki...-Mizuki se sentó en un espacio libre que dejaba su cuerpo y le acarició el rostro.- Me has asustado.

-Tranquilo, hijo. Respira con calma, tu madre volverá pronto.- Él asintió jalando aire por la boca y tratando de hacer lo que su padre indicaba y relajar su respiración, pero la vista era nublosa y eso hacía que su cabeza comenzará a doler.- ¿Quieres que le llame a Rem?.- Preguntó ignorando el hecho de que Mizuki lo mirara asombrada y Sakushika cerró los ojos al escuchar que su padre quería sacar a su amigo del trabajo para llevarlo a él.

Las manos le pesaban y tenia un ligero cosquilleo que iba aumentando a cada segundo, pronto sus brazos que entumirían a falta de sangre que les circulara.

Pero no todavía.

Haciendo un esfuerzo y agitando su respiración al levantarlos, los movió lentamente.

_-No harás que venga para sólo preocuparlo. Estoy bien._

-¿Qué ha dicho?- Preguntó Mizuki curiosa hacia Shikamaru.

-Ah, mi hijo es tonto y no sabe lo que dice, linda Mizuki, no le prestes atención.- Dijo sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.- Ve y pregunta por tu hermano al Domo, por favor ¿Sabes como llegar?

-Me las arreglaré.- La chica besó la frente de Shika y le sonrió sacándole la lengua, haciéndolo sonreír levemente y lego se puso de pie para irse rápidamente.

-Son grandiosas las mujeres ¿No, hijo?-Sakushika rodó los ojos, queriéndole transmitir a su padre todo el fastidio que sentía.- Además, creo que Rem tiene derecho a saberlo, te conoce mucho y en algunas cosas es mejor que tu madre y yo al atenderte... Te ama ¿ya lo olvidaste? No quieras dejarlo fuera de esto porque aun la minima cosa sobre ti le importa.

_-No intentes manipularme, padre._

-¿Porqué no quieres preocupar a Rem?

Sakushika comprendió rápidamente por donde iba su padre.

_-No quiero preocupar a nadie._

-Pero especificaste a Rem.

_-Porque tú lo sacaste al tema._

Shikamaru le sonrío perezosamente con aquel toque que Sakushika conocía bien. ¡Demonios!

-¿Cuantos días tienes viviendo con Rem? Te has formado más carácter con él que todos estos años con nosotros. Pero también te ves mucho más feliz que antes.

_-No intentes obligarme a elegir, padre. Tú no comprendes las diferencias entre Rem y Mizuki._

-Entonces explícame.- Pidió cansinamente, como si supiera mucho más que su hijo. Y Sakushika no dudaba que así fuera.

-_Rem es un hombre fuerte, padre, combina juventud e inteligencia, experiencia en la vida, aventura, misiones, encanto y rudeza. Tiene cuatro años más que yo, y sólo pensar en que me ha amado desde hace tiempo, que nunca intento nada por la barrera de los años cuando yo era un niño, hace que mi corazón se... derrita, por decirlo de una forma más común. Es increíble y muy apasionado, pero también dulce y cuidadoso..._

_-_¿Han intimado?

_-¡Padre!_

-Lo siento, prosigue.

_-No me refiero a lo sexual.- _Le fingió una dura mirada para no agregar el "únicamente" a la frase y que lo descubriera.-_ Pero le he besado si quieres saber._

-Te has sonrojado.

_-Papá._

-No he dicho nada.

_-Te decía, él es increíble, y cuando me beso me hizo sentir pequeño, vulnerable ante él pero protegido de los demás, casi me sentí una niña tonta en su primer beso...supongo que porque si fue mi primer beso, pero, la segunda vez que me beso sentí lo mismo. De cualquier forma, es tan...apasionado, ya te dije, pero siento mucha dulzura también cuando lo hace. ¿Cómo puede ser salvaje y cuidadoso a la vez?_

-¿Y Mizuki, que hay de ella?

_-Mizuki... ella es dulce y divertida, muy hermosa y el que sea un año menor que yo me hace sentir grandioso, capaz de protegerla porque soy más fuerte. No puedo decir que el hecho de que sea mujer y me de hijos me importa porque nunca he pensado en tener ya que soy muy joven, y además tu mismo me has dicho que no había impedimentos si más adelante quiero adoptar. Pero no sé, es graciosa, amable, dulce pero puede ser muy atrevida también. Padre, ambos me hacen sentir completamente diferente. Me confunden._

-No lo pienses como elegir a uno si eso te ayuda, velo desde otro lado ¿A quien de ellos no soportarías perder? Si llegara otro hombre y Mizuki se enamorara de él, dejándote. O si mañana Rem no regresara de una misión.

-_¡Rem no va a morir!_- Se incorporó bruscamente asustando a su padre, haciéndolo dar dos pasos hacía atras y creando en él un mareo fuerte y no supo si la presión que sintió fue mayor en su pecho o en su estomago. Pero no le importó, estaba realmente molesto con su padre por insinuar algo como eso.

Rem no podía morir.

En ese momento entraron Temari y un hombre mayor que debía ser el medico. El anciano prácticamente corrió hacia Sakushika y se arrodilló a su lado comenzando a revisarlo, lo que era difícil porque el joven no dejaba de moverse.

-Hijo, quédate quiero, tranquilo, por favor.- Temari intento tomarle de la mano pero él se la quitó.

-Lo siento, no quise decirlo así, perdón.- Pidió Shikamaru pero a su hijo se le descompuso el rostro y comenzó a respirar un poco más agitadamente conforme sus ojos se humedecían.

-Señorito, tranquilícese por favor, debo revisarlo.- No escucho al doctor y trató de ponerse en pie, asustando a todos y a él sin importarle. No quería estar ahí, quería ir con Rem.

Apenas se puso de pie y entró Rem corriendo, detrás de él, Mizuki respiraba agitada por la carrera a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Ambos preocupados por ver a su amigo casi llorar.

Sakushika extendió su brazo hacia él y Rem cruzó la habitación justo a tiempo para sostenerlo antes de que se cayera, alzándolo en el aire y cargándolo contra su pecho.

_-Prométeme que no me vas a dejar. Que nunca dejaras la casa vacía y llegarán para decirme que has muerto en una de tus estupidas misiones. No quiero llorar tu muerte. Prométemelo porque te juro que nunca te perdonare que me abandones._

Rem lo miraba sorprendido, era él quien estaba casi inconciente y se atrevía a hablar de muerte.

Sonrío

-Tonto...lo prometo.-Ante la mirada de todos se inclinó para dejar un casto beso en sus labios con toda la inocencia que le caracterizaba. Al separarse Sakushika estaba desmayado y Rem casi se ríe al pensar que ni siquiera sintió la caricia y él se había expuesto a que los padres de Sakushika supieran sobre sus sentimientos.

Pero no le importo de cualquier manera. Se giró hacia los padres de Sakushika y a su hermana.

-Rem…- Temari lo miraba sorprendida aunque no Shikamaru y eso lo sorprendió un poco aunque sabía que ese hombre era demasiado inteligente y terminaría dándose cuenta.

-Ustedes vayan a la fiesta del Kazekague y denle felicitaciones de parte de Shika y de mi, yo me quedaré a cuidarlo.

Shikamaru asintió satisfecho y Rem miro al doctor para que éste entendiera que quería que revisara a Sakushika.

Se encaminó escaleras arriba donde era el antiguo cuarto de su amigo y el doctor comenzó a tomar sus cosas para seguirlo.

-Te amo, cachorro.

* * *

En primer lugar, queria explicar que porque que me he inclinado en este capitulo hacia Rem, y es porque me gusta tomar en cuenta sus review y comentarios de msn para cada capitulo, en algunas ocaciones me es necesario hacer algo contrario a su deseo, pero si me es posible cumplirlo lo hago.

Y ahora si, el momento de decidir a llegado. Nunca pensé que fuera a hacer el fic demaciado largo así que no se sorprenda. Pero aún no, para ayudarlas a decidir he pensado en un capitulo especial de los tres juntos, que vendrá a ser el siguiente. Y espero entonces contar con la votación. Son pocas mis lectoras en este fic, casi nulas, pero las quiero y aprecio su opinión. Igualemte aceptaré votación de alguien que nunca haya dejado review.

Ah, y una cosa más: No sé si alguien crea que mi reacción hacía las enfermedades de Sakushika es exagerada, pero me adelantaré si alguien lo ha pensado. Creanme que antes de iniciar el fic he pensado en eso, y la verdad es que una persona con bajas defenzas tiene muchas más enfermedades que él (Además de que Sakushika esta más enfermo que si sólo tuviera bajas defensas); investigue y pregunte a familiares de personas así (sutilmente, claro) y estoy siendo bastante amable con el pobre de Sakushika, así que aumentaré esto un poco más, pero se lo recompensaré al pobre y sexi chico, no se preocupen.


	6. Chapter 6

Primero, deseo comenzar pidiendo perdón por haber escrito "Rem" En lugar de "Ren" en el capitulo anterior, nadie me lo reclamo ni me lo hizo notar, pero cuando me puse a leerlo después de publicar me di cuenta de eso; en cuanto me acuerde de como se sustituyen palabras lo corrijo.

Ahora, comenzaré por la escena donde nos quedamos, pero recordemos que este capitulo es donde ustedes deciden quien será la pareja oficial de Sakushika, así que ¡a dejar review! ^^

* * *

Sabía que la luz iba a cegarlo incluso antes de abrir los ojos, estaba tan acostumbrado a esa sensación que ya no se hacia preguntas sobre donde estaba o que había ocurrido. Pero nada de eso ocurrió sino que la luz era muy tenue apenas siendo una vela en un muro al lado de su cama. Podía distinguir ese peculiar aroma a madera y plantas verdes de su habitación, aquella donde no había estado hacia semanas desde que se mudó con Ren.

Luego se preguntó donde vivirían si escogía a Mizuki, pertenecían a aldeas diferentes y sería doloroso para ambos abandonar una. No podía pedirle a ella que dejará a su padre, y él no podía dejar a los suyos, ni a Ren, y esta vez no podía permitir que le siguiera, sería torturarlo.

Pero por otro lado no podía dejar a Ren ¿No le había exigido él mismo que nunca se atreviera a dejarlo? Jamás le perdonaría al bastardo si se atrevía morir ¡No tenía derecho a dejarlo! Intentaba inútilmente desaparecer su enojo, no podía culpar a Ren si moría, pero si a sus estupidas misiones y que no dejara esa vida tan peligrosa.

-Hola cachorro.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado sin quitar su ceño fruncido por su todavía molestia y su amigo pareció sorprenderse y asustarse a partes iguales. Demonios, era difícil eso.

Extendió una mano hacía él para que viera que quería que lo sujetara y así hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Ren lo tomó con cautela y Sakushika le sonrió antes de darle un suave apretón y jalarlo hacia él.

Ren se relajó y se sentó en la cama hasta inclinarse sobre él y depositar un beso en sus labios, luego dejó su cabeza sobre el pecho del menor.

-Dime se te peso o incomodo.

Oh si, era un tanto pesado, pero no lo mencionaría. Si su cuerpo era débil, pues que se jodiera, eso era lo que anhelaba su corazón y Sakushika iba a obedecerlo.

Llevó la otra mano hacia su cabeza y le acarició el cabello, siempre le había fascinado el rojo intenso de su amigo y le encantaba ver cuando pasaba los dedos entre sus mechones, deseando peinarlo él con las manos pero callándose y viendo a su amigo hacerlo.

Suspiró y se removió dando golpecitos al hombro de Ren hasta que éste se hubo levantado por completo y se apoyaba en sus manos para no aplastarlo con su peso.

-_Me diste un gran susto y eso no te lo he perdonado._

-¿Yo? Has sido tú el que estaba en un ataque de histeria cuando llegue y quien casi tiene un infarto.

Sakushika cerró los ojos ¿Un infarto?

_-Cierra la boca, no estamos hablando de mí_.- Lo miró con leve molestia todavía_.- Hablo en serio, Ren, no quiero que mueras, si lo haces juro que no sé lo que soy capaz de hacer. Pero no te lo voy a perdonar nunca, entiéndelo, nunca. Ya lo he planeado: Tú y yo vamos a morir de viejos, y como dice mi papá, yo moriré antes para no sufrir tú muerte. _

-Cachorro.- Susurró Ren conmovido y Shika hizo un mojin, no quería que se conmoviera, quería que entendiera que _no tenía permitido morir_. Estaba estrictamente prohibido. Pero como siempre, Ren no entendía de razón y propiedad, ni seriedad, a juzgar por el recorrido de sus manos.

_-No sabes lo mucho que me gusta que me toques, Ren. No logro comprender porque, pero no puedo resistirlo. _

-Cachorro…

Ren volvió a besarlo, intensamente, y la luz que lo cegó nada tuvo que ver con su salud.

A partir de ahí todo fue suave y alucinante. Su piel sensible recibía cada caricia que le veneraba y él no podía seguir. Su cuerpo desnudo percibía el aire frío y la piel de caliente de Ren en un ambiente exótico.

Piel con piel y labios con labios se aferro a sus hombros cuando Ren descendió y un ronco gemido salió de su garganta al sentir el primer beso íntimo. Se llevó las manos a la boca rápido para acallarlo, avergonzado. Pero Ren lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

-Hacia mucho que no escuchaba ningún sonido salir de tus labios, el autocontrol que has creado es sorprendente y siempre creí que era irrompible, pero al parecer no eres inmune a mí después de todo.

Sakushika lo miró enojado, todavía con las manos cubriendo su boca, intentando decirle con la mirada que se callara o no continuarían.

-Vamos, cachorro, estoy feliz. Años de practica para tener esa capacidad de no reflejar ningún sonido, sin hacerlo incluso cuando nos acariciamos la otra noche, y ahora con un suave beso tu garganta se ha abierto para mi. Me haces sentir especial y no puedo evitarlo.

Sakushika dejó caer las manos a los lados y cerró los ojos ¿De verdad tantas emociones le provocaba Ren para que todo ese tiempo no sirviera de nada?

Ren lo volvió a besar en los labios para no dejarlo pensar y luego de unos momentos se separó.

_-No me gusta que me provoques esto. No quiero, mi voz suena asqueroso. _

-Cachorro, sé que odias esto, a mi también me gustaría poder oírte cada mañana, pero no ha algo que podamos hacer. Si, tus cuerdas están dañadas y no puedes hablar ¿Y eso que? No necesitamos palabras para decirnos lo que sentimos o deseamos, lo que nos disgusta o lo que nos fascina. Aunque no puedas hablar y los sonidos que salgan de tu boca sean diferentes a tu autentica voz, no importa, nada me gustaría más que oír tu placer para mi. Ya te lo dije, me haces sentir especial. Soy el primero es escucharte en años, y quiero pensar que ha sido porque las emociones te sobrepasan, sino es así, entonces déjame vivir en el engaño, es todo lo que pido.

Sakushika se levantó un poco para sujetarse a su cuello y enterró el rostro en él.

-Deja de resistirte, por favor.

Sakushika asintió y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Sabía que sus padres debían estar en la fiesta de su tío y lamentaba que él no, ni veía a su primo tampoco, pero en lo que pensaba era en la casa sola y aun así la vergüenza.

_-No sé si podré contenerme si me permito un poco de libertad._

-No lo hagas entonces, el volumen no me importa.

Ren volvió a bajar, y Sakushika no pudo más. Siguió intentando callarse al morderse los labios y cubrirse con una mano, seguro que se escuchaba mal, pero a Ren parecía enamorarle sus sonidos como si de verdad fuera un premio para el saber que aunque lo intentaba no podía controlarse.

Ren era inexperto obviamente y a Sakushika eso le gustó, porque aunque su amigo no era virgen, nunca había estado con un hombre y él era el primer y único.

Cuando terminó esa parte, respiraba agitado y exhausto, sintiéndose feliz y con más seguridad sobre que Ren no lo dejaría. Le indicó con sus manos que quería que se recostara y cuando lo hizo se colocó sobre él, besándole el pecho y bajando, haciendo a Ren jadear y cerrar los ojos.

No pasó más de eso, Sakushika quería seguir siendo virgen y Ren comprendía, pero de cualquier manera era un paso más que habían dado desde la noche cuando Ren le toco. Con cansancio se preguntó cuantas noches más pasarían antes de que no pudiera resistirlo más y se entregara por completo.

Por el momento, ambos se encontraban satisfechos y Ren un poco más juguetón que de costumbre, pues al ver casi dormido a Sakushika, decidió que no era suficiente y volvió a atender a su amigo, despertando por completo a su cachorro para escucharlo una vez más. Sonriéndole cuando después del nuevo orgasmo Sakushika le miró simulando enojo y le sacó la lengua.

Se recostaron abrazados, sin pensar ya en nada.

Despertó un par de horas después cuando su cansancio había pasado un poco. El otro lado de la cama estaba vacío y no le sorprendió a juzgar por el ruido que se escuchaba abajo, quizá habiendo despertado ya a un vecino.

Decidió no bajar y parar la comida de Ren, a pesar de ser de madrugada. En lugar de eso, se puso la ropa interior y prendió la luz de su habitación, extrañando la lamparilla de noche que lo había acompañado desde que era un niño en sus incontables noches de lectura y escritura, pero ese era uno de los objetos que se había llevado consigo al mudarse con Ren.

Luego, rebuscó entre los mubles que estaban ahí algunas hojas de papel, que no fueron difíciles de encontrar ya que tener papel y tinta eran un placer que sus padres siempre se ocuparon de satisfacer.

Se sentó frente a su antiguo escritorio y justo antes de escribir la primera línea un ruido fuerte lo estremeció, seguido de unas palabras subidas de tono. Sonrío pensando en el par de golpes de su amigo y continuó en su mar de ideas. Escribiendo, como si fuese otra persona, la que acabara de pasar por las experiencias vividas hacia poco. Y ciertamente, acababa de vivir mucho. Si fuera un chico un poco más reservado se sonrojaría de solo pensar en la cara de su amigo entre sus piernas, o la suya propia entre las de Ren.

Pero no era tímido, ni mucho menos de mente cerrada, así que rememoró cada uno de los detalles mientras los plasmaba en papel. La historia se trataba de un joven que recién terminaba sus estudios y dejaba a su familia para viajar en busca de su propia vida, al llegar a una nueva cuidad se hospedaba en un viejo hotel y el encargado de las rondas nocturnas era casualmente un joven gay, un gay muy orgulloso y fornido, de esos que le quitaban el aliento al joven, y una noche después al visitar un club, lo encontraba despachando las bebidas, pero cual era su sorpresa al descubrir que vendía su cuerpo. Sin trabajo ni mucho dinero, él le ofrecía su cuerpo cuando quisiera como pago por una noche de él.

Sakushika sabía que no era de sus mejores trabajos, ni remotamente parecido a uno de sus hermosos poemas, pero de momento le bastaba y cuando llegó a la escena en las escaleras-porque decidió que a la historia le quedaba mejor un lugar público que una cama en privado- su imaginación voló hacía donde él no se lo había permitido hacer a su propio cuerpo.

Claro que era un borrador pues la historia estaba relatada en escasos tres párrafos y la escena sexual era la única relatada a detalle. No porque no le interesara, sino porque en ese momento, sólo quería descargar sus deseos en papel.

Terminó antes de que Ren subiera así que decidió bajar a ayudarlo, sorprendiéndose de que su madre no estuviera ya de regreso en casa para ver como seguía. No que fuera una exagerada, sólo que siempre estaba al pendiente de él y se le había vuelto normal tenerla cuidándolo cuando algo así le sucedía. Pero probablemente su padre estuviera haciendo enormes esfuerzos por retenerla en la casa de su tío. Quizá hasta se hubieran quedado a dormir ahí, confiando en que estaba seguro con su amigo.

Cuando vio a Ren comiendo directamente de una lata y el desastre en la cocina que le derrotó, decidió que su amigo necesitaba clases aún más intensas de cocina.

Entre bromas y las miles de loqueras de Ren terminaron de recoger todo y pasadas las cinco de la mañana, cuando ambos descansaban semidormidos en el sillón, con una manta cubriéndoles y restos de comida en la mesilla de noche, la puerta principal se abrió y antes de reaccionar ya tenia a Temari sobre él revisándole que su temperatura fuera normal.

-Te dije que estaría bien.

-No molestes, como no eres su madre no sabes lo que se siente.

-Soy su padre, lo que viene siendo lo mismo.

-Detalles, detalles.

Sakushika rodó los ojos y Ren a su lado le sonreía como apoyo. Después entró Mizuki, que luego de dejar un beso en su frente fue a sentarse en las piernas de su hermano y abrazarlo por el cuello al cerrar los ojos como si fuere una niña pequeña que quiere dormir en el regazo de su padre luego de cansarse de tanto jugar.

-¿Es que nadie piensa en verme a mi?

Sakushika casi salto al reconocer esa voz y alzó la vista sobre el respaldo del sofá, donde en el marco de la puerta podía ver a ese mismo chico de sus veintitrés años aproximados porque no recordaba bien su edad, con su alborotado pelo rojo encendido en cualquier dirección y aquellos chispeantes ojos verdes, aquel mismo joven que en su juventud les había hecho tantas bromas a Ren y a él, metiéndolos en más de un problema y abandonándolos a la hora de afrontar los regaños de sus padres, fingiendo demencia y no conocerlos.

El mismo demente que era su adorado primo.

-¡Eri, hermano!- Ren, saltando sobre el sillón, corrió a abrazar a su amigo, tirandolo casi al suelo, no que Eri fuera pequeño, pero Ren si era muy alto y musculoso, justo como el barman de la historia de Sakushika. Casualidad, claro.

Eri, el hijo único de Gaara, era no otro sino una combinación perfecta de su padre y abuelo, hermoso, fuerte, de estatura algo más alta que la promedio y con un perfecto cuerpo al que le había sacado provecho con más de una aldea de jovencitas, siempre y cuando las chicas no pertenecieran al país de la Arena, no quería ofender al país que su propio padre gobernaba. Había una sola cosa que a Eri no le agradaba, y era precisamente su rostro; él mismo reconocía que era muy apuesto ¿Para que ser modesto cuando todos sabían que era casi un semidios? Pero no deseaba parecerse a su abuelo ni tan siquiera un poco, no después de conocer la historia de la infancia de su padre. No le guardaba rencor a su abuelo, ese era un sentimiento demasiado cruel para su, travieso, aventurero, bromista, escandaloso, pero también noble corazón.

Nunca nadie le había dicho que se parecía a su abuelo, pero había suficientes monumentos a los Kazekages para que él mismo se diera cuenta. Afortunadamente, el hijo que mayor se parecía a su abuelo no eran ni su padre ni su tía, sino su tío Kankuro, por lo tanto, si se sentía mal por descubrir una minima facción parecida a la de su abuelo, siempre podía decir que el parentesco era para con su tío. Cosa que no pasaba muy frecuentemente, pues Eri, _realmente _era como Gaara, y su cabello, era aún más rebelde si es posible.

Algo que distinguía a Eri y por lo que era inevitable reconocerlo como el hijo de Gaara, era por su peculiar tatuaje en la frente. No decir "amor" como el de su padre, y obviamente no había nacido con él, pero cuando se graduó de ser ninja, su manera de demostrarle su amor a Gaara fue tatuándose, aunque para los aldeanos no era sino un símbolo de solidaridad, pero sólo importaban su padre y él, junto con el kanji "familia" que lo representaba todo.

Se podía decir que hasta entonces Sakushika contaba como único amigo a Ren porque la verdad era que Eri no había convivido gran tiempo con ellos, después de todo era alrededor de cinco años mayor que él y sus estudios eran más avanzados, provocando que gran parte de sus misiones fueran fuera del país y se fuera de casa desde muy joven, razón por la cual cuando visitaba a la Arena, el Kazekage era extrañamente más relajado y paciente.

Pero de cualquier forma, Eri también era un buen amigo y primo, aún más cercano a él que la hija de su tío Kankuro.

Lo que lo detuvo de ir a abrazar a su primo era que Ren y él parecían haberse enfrascado en una lucha de fuerza, y el hecho de que como Mizuki haba perdido su almohada humana, tomó las piernas de Shika como descanso.

-Debe estar cansada.- Murmuró Temari mirándola con cariño, obviamente su madre prefería a ella que a Ren para su hijo, no porque fuera especial, a decir verdad, le tenia más aprecio a Ren por ser más cercano a Sakushika, pero la joven podía hacerla abuela.

Las adopciones en la Arena eran permitidas para parejas homosexuales, si, pero siempre y cuando el niño o niña tuviera más de trece años y comprendiera que quizá en algún momento de su vida se enfrentaría a burlas de sus compañeros por tener padres o madres del mismo sexo. Si el niño se sentía preparado para eso y de verdad tenia un cariño por las personas que lo querían adoptar, entonces podía ser.

Y Temari deseaba ser abuela de un bebé de preferencia antes que un semiadolescente ya.

-La subiré al cuarto de huéspedes.- Shikamaru hizo ademán de acercarse pero Sakushika negó con la cabeza y la arropó con la manta que lo cubría a él. Shikamaru sonrío y alzó la mano como despedida al tiempo que Temari dejaba un beso en su mejilla y juntos se retiraban a su habitación.

-Pequeño bastardo ¿No vas a saludarme?- Eri tomó la cabeza de Shika con un brazo y con el puño de la otra le restregó la coronilla. Riendo alegre.

Esa noche los tres se quedaron platicando en la sala, de manera baja para no despertar a la hermana de Ren, pero lo suficientemente animados como para no dormir el resto del día. Sakushika sentado en el sillón y acariciando el cabello de Mizuki que dormía tranquilamente, Ren estaba sentado de espaldas recargadas a sus piernas con una cerveza en la mano y Eri caminaba de un lado a otro relatándoles mil y un historias y amoríos, hasta caer en el trágico final de haberse enamorado de su actual compañera de misiones, quien sabiendo su gusto por las mujeres, no lo miraba siquiera.

Pero esa mañana, Sakushika fue particularmente feliz.

* * *

Perdón por el retraso, y porque no incluyera la escena de Sakushika, Ren y Mizuki, pero estaba quedando demasiado largo y eso no era apropiado.

Espero que les gustara.


End file.
